La Boda del Mito
by Archangel of Fire 777
Summary: Despues de milenios Hades quiere darle a Persefone la boda de sus sueños. Los Dioses aliados, caballeros, amazonas y las guerreras de los siete rayos tendran que pasar por situaciones bochornosas con tal de que esta pareja pueda realizar su sueño. Fic complementario de La Alianza Secreta, para conocer la historia y algunos personajes es necesario haber leido esta ultima.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Despedidas de Solteros.

Perséfone se probaba por enésima vez aquel hermoso vestido rojo escarlata que le marcaba perfectamente sus esculturales formas, no le gustaban los velos, y siempre había odiado esos vestidos blancos que resaltaban la hipocresía de una sociedad que exigía que sus mujeres llegasen puras y vírgenes al altar. Ella tenía ya en mente lo que portaría aquel día y tenía que ser así, diferente y a la vez ardiente como la pasión oculta que por milenios había llevado consumiéndole el alma. Ahora era el momento de ser ella, él se lo había prometido la boda de sus sueños aquella que nunca tuvo antes debido a las intervenciones e histerias de su madre. Los escándalos de aquel tiempo habían echado a perder un momento que ella siempre anhelo desde que por primera vez se había perdido en los ojos aguamarina del señor de las tinieblas. Por fin el momento se acercaba, el caballero de Piscis le había confeccionado un ramo de rosas especial para ella, las rosas rojas de éste iban bien acompañadas de una buena cantidad de las famosas rosas negras, esas que siempre habían caracterizado el carácter letal del Piscis sin embargo estas eran especiales, además de no tener veneno, habían sido cuidadas por el joven Afrodita hasta cerciorarse que fuesen perfectas, firmes y de un negro brillante, un poco de la cosmos energía del caballero y de su madre mantenía las rosas en perfecto estado hasta el día del tan anhelado evento. Todo con tal que la hermosa señora del inframundo pudiese ver realizado su sueño. Las chicas se tomaban las últimas medidas para sus vestidos, ellas a diferencia de la Diosa podían escoger entre los diferentes colores pastel de la gama que la Diosa de la belleza había sugerido a su ahora mejor amiga.

Desde el momento que Hades y Perséfone les dieran la buena noticia, la Diosa Afrodita fue la primera en acaparar la totalidad de la organización de tan rápido, pero anhelado evento. Nadie puso objeción ya tenían demasiado entre reorganizar al grupo y lidiar con el carácter endemoniado de una ahora muy pesada, y esto literalmente hablando, Mitchelle. En dos días seria el gran evento, toda la mansión estaba en pausa de entrenamientos y aunque el Dios de la guerra se moría de ganas por patear el trasero de esa bola de ociosos fiesteros, como él tan cariñosamente se refería al resto, tuvo que tragarse su rabia e intentar fingir armonía delante de sus parientes, sobre todo si quería ganarse aunque fuese por un instante, el visto bueno de sus hijos. La relación entre Ares y los gemelos era inexistente sin embargo no podía quejarse de no ser bien visto por todos, ya que Hades, Poseidón y Hermes le trataban con a un miembro más de la familia. Así es que un evento tan familiar y formal como una boda era un muy buen pretexto para intentar tentar terreno.

Por otro lado las chicas del Prisma se organizaban con el resto de las amazonas y Diosas, ya que la Diosa de la belleza insistía, no puede haber una buena boda sin antes tener una buena despedida de soltera y ella ya tenía planeada una perfecta para su homóloga. Mitchelle tenía un pequeño abanico de tela en sus manos, para mitigar el inmenso bochorno que le causaban sus casi 20 Kilos de más que había alcanzado en tiempo record, gracias por supuesto a la amable ayuda del Gran Anciano. En esos momentos y con la subida de hormonas aunada a la depresión de verse transformada en menos de 24 horas en una ballena, lo menos que le interesaba a la pelirroja era irse de fiesta. Sin embargo pese a sus negativas, Perséfone había insistido tanto, que no pudo negársele por mucho. Ahora lo peor era ver que era su turno para las medidas de los vestidos, Graciela, su hermana del rayo rosa, trataba inútilmente de darle ánimos a la hormonal azulina, pero el simple hecho de verse en ese vestido celeste cielo, y apreciar el tamaño que sus ex mini pechos habían adquirido aquello se volvía un poco penoso.

-Venga Mitchy te ves preciosa, cariño estoy segura que con un peinado de risos te verás…-

Mitchelle solo le dirigió una mirada asesina a la del pelo rosa.

-Bueno tendrás un aire de…-

-Si dime Graciela, tendre un aire de…-

La chica trago saliva realmente no sabía exactamente cómo explicarle a su hermana que aquel vestido más esos rizos le darían un aire a la ricitos de oro, aunque en este caso más parecía que era ricitos quien se había comido a los ositos. Menos mal que Constanza estaba ahí para mediar aquella situación bochornosa.

-Déjense de los ricitos por ahora, ya bastante tiene la pobre con tener que llevar el ramo de la novia.-

Saori quería morirse de risa, pero Perséfone estaba obsesionada con que la del rayo azul llevase su ramo, mientras que Kiki se encargaría de echar pétalos en el camino.

-Pobre Kiki tiene 15 años y tiene que llevar esa canastita negra con todos esos pétalos violetas, rojos y negros. Créanme que si eso no es una muestra de cariño de nuestra parte no sé qué más pueda ser.

Aurora miraba con bastante atención los billetes de entrada al sitio que la Diosa Afrodita había reservado para la famosa despedida.

-_El Hot banane_, que tipo de nombre es ese para un simple bar de variedades?-

Aunque aquello era lo que menos le importaba a la pelirroja.-Y yo que sé?! Tú crees que con estas condiciones quiero yo ir a … como dices que se llama ese lugar?-

Hermes insistía para bochorno de Hades, para quien ese tipo de fiestas le parecían un tanto absurdas y aburridas, sin embargo el señor del comercio quería fiesta, una buena despedida de solteros de machos y para machos. No es que el Dios castaño fuese un loco machista, pero ese tipo de acontecimientos eran la perfecta excusa para frecuentar ciertos lugares que en habitud él no solía visitar. Bueno la ocasión era única y porque no, después de todo, cuantas veces tienes la ocasión de casarte. La decisión estaba tomada esa misma noche TODOS irían al _Prestige_, un bar bastante conocido por ciertos espectáculos nocturnos que se realizaban en las mesas de sus clientes. Por prudencia, ninguno le comentaría a las chicas el sitio en donde pensaban ir a pasar la última noche de soltero de Hades, no fuera ser que más de una les plantara una bien merecida paliza por andar de solteritos. Algunos de los caballeros se sentían incomodos por ocultar ese tipo de detalles a sus parejas, sin embargo se trataba solo de una noche y ninguno tenía otra intención más allá de acompañar al señor del inframundo a pasar un buen momento antes de volverse a amarrar con la Diosa de su corazón.

Marín parecía ir mejor, los buenos cuidados de Ángelo la llevaban ya por buen camino y ahora se disponía a vestirse para la tan anhelada fiesta de despedida de la Diosa. Sonrió al ver lo bien que se sentía en ese vestido negro entallado, los tacones altos y las medias le daban un aire simplemente irresistible, sobre todo para el hombre que la miraba con ojos de lobo desde el marco de la puerta.

-Vaya Ragaza, no estoy seguro que sea buena idea que salgamos por separado, si quieres puedo ver la forma de escaparme y tú y yo podríamos tomar otros rumbos.-

-No lo sé, eso dependerá de que tal…-

-De que tal?-

-De que tal la estamos pasando, sabes la Diosa Afrodita debe haber planeado algo bastante especial y Hermes no se quedara atrás.-

-Oye, yo puedo hacer de esta noche la más especial para ti y para mí, si tú así lo deseas.-

-Sabes aunque suena tentador por esta noche quiero hacer sentir mi apoyo a Perséfone, después de todo ella ha esperado esta fiesta por milenios. Te imaginas eres uno de los pocos humanos afortunado que acompañara a los Dioses en una despedida de Soltero y por si fuese poco en una boda.-

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón, aunque no lo sé, sabes cada vez que estos Dioses organizan algo siempre nos sale el tiro por la culata. Confieso que ya les tengo miedo.-

-Vamos Ángelo, será una noche excelente, dime que puede fallar?-

Mientras tanto en su habitación Julián estaba hecho una furia de celos.

-No entiendo porque no pueden ir a cenar y ya, te vas a un sitio de variedades con Afrodita, pero te imaginas con Afrodita?! Recuerdas lo que nos pasó en su templo?!-

-Así es cariño, y tú también te vas a un sitio de variedades con Hermes, el señor de las mañas.-

-Pero que dices?! Por supuesto que nosotros somos hombres y no vamos a andar complicándonos la vida. Seguro que solo tomaremos unas copas en un barecito y listo. Gabrielle cariño yo sería incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese lastimarte.-

-Y yo igual, así que ya déjate de tonterías, ustedes van a un bar y pues nosotras también y listo. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte después de todo si tú me estás diciendo que te portaras bien para mí eso me basta y espero que sea igual de tu parte.-

-Portarme bien, bueno Gabrielle, pero por supuesto, cariño por quien me tomas?! Ya te he dicho que he cambiado y que no volveré a ser un idiota como hace milenios lo fui.-

Poseidón interrumpió el ritual de maquillaje de su mujer para besarla con ímpetu, si bien es cierto que no estaba siendo del todo sincero, en ningún momento tenía intenciones de faltar a sus votos de fidelidad hacia su esposa, simplemente para que incomodarla dándole información de más en su caso lo mejor era limitarse a la estrictamente necesaria. Él no había organizado esa noche en sí, era Hermes y solo él quien la había planeado del todo, así que, qué mal podría traer una noche de copas entre amigos?

Mitchelle observaba como Kanon se arreglaba después de una buena ducha, la chica estaba de no muy buen humor, su vientre le pesaba bastante y ver a su esposo ponerse en cierta forma bastante atractivo para una noche de chicos no le agradaba del todo. El gemelo se percató de la inquietud de su mujer y cortó su ritual para acercarse a darle seguridad a su desconfiada y hormonal chica. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama acercándole su rostro hasta rozar sus labios y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciarle el vientre.

-Estas, hermosa con esa pancita, mi amor.-

-Parezco una vaca.-

-Qué dices, estas tan linda que regresando pienso comerte completa.-

Y no lo decía de broma, realmente estaba fascinado al saber que en ese vientre había un bebe suyo. Además tenía que aceptar que sumados los evidentes cambios que el embarazo le había conferido a su mujer, había otras cosas que le eran exquisitas. Su piel estaba mucho más tersa, su cabello brillaba con una salud envidiable, su cuerpo despedía un calorcito hormonal que ponía al géminis de muy buenas ganas y su aroma, vaya que ese aroma le tenía loco de deseo. Estaba convencido de que si cada embarazo de Mitchelle seria así, podría traer al mundo a un equipo entero de football, aunque después tuviera que lidiar con los pequeños corriendo por donde quiera. El suave roce se fue prolongando hasta volverse un beso devorador, elevando la temperatura de la ya bastante abochornada mujer.

-Para, porque si no, no saldrás de aquí tan limpio.-

Una mirada de reojo al escote de su mujer y aquello había tomado unas dimensiones más que apetecibles. Y bueno se dijo a si mismo que unos minutos de placer no le caerían nada mal antes de salir. Así que con una mirada seductora se la llevo en directo por un sendero de placer exprés, pero bastante satisfactorio.

Aurora deseaba lanzarle flechas de fuego al Acuario, sabía que algo le ocultaba no era difícil percatarse de ello, ya que se veía que Camus estaba un tanto incómodo con la idea de salir a festejar. Aunque en el fondo deseaba confesarle a su mujer hacia donde irían a celebrar había dado su palabra de total discreción, así que como caballero la mantendría hasta el final.

-Aurora, cherie ya te dije que no me pasa nada, es más tú también deberías terminar de arreglarte ya casi es la hora. A propósito a donde van a ir ustedes?-

-No lo sé, es un lugar que separo la Diosa Afrodita, pero tenía un nombre que ahora mismo no recuerdo. En fin será algún tipo de restaurant bar o ve tú a saber y ustedes querido a dónde van?-

Camus trato de ser lo más sincero posible, odiaba la deshonestidad y en cierta forma pudo lograr decir la verdad a su mujer sin faltar a su promesa.

-Bueno… Hermes se encargó de hacer las reservaciones en un sitio que dijo que sería apropiado, para una celebración de este tipo. Yo ni he opinado al respecto, pero supongo que él sabrá cariño.

-Constita que haces mirándome así preciosa?- Sorrento no daba crédito al ver por primera vez a su novia esperándole al borde de su cama con una cara de muy pocos amigos y casi a punto de cantarle la traviata hasta probablemente hacerle explotar completo. El austriaco no podía dejar de tragar saliva de los nervios, ya que se imaginaba que aquello de la canción asesina seria su destino si la celosa de su chica averiguaba hacia donde pensaban festejar al señor del inframundo.

-Quiero saber porque tanto secretismo entre ustedes para lo de esta noche? Sabes yo no se lo que se hace en una despedida de soltero.-

-Pues veras, el novio y la novia salen cada quien con amigos de su mismo sexo y hacen la fiesta.-

-Y porque no podemos todos celebrarlo juntos en lugar de ir unos con la novia y otros con el novio.-

-Cariño se supone que se suele ir a sitios a donde no irías con tu pareja.-

-A donde piensas ir?!

Eliana no hallaba como tranquilizar a su estresado esposo. -Afrodita, cariño ya tranquilízate, después de todo voy con tu madre, que mal puede haber en ello?-

-Precisamente eso es lo que me aterra!-

-Ven precioso, no te preocupes estoy segura que será una noche tranquila.-

-Eliana cariño y si tú y yo nos vamos por ahí, sabes una vez que estén todos en ambiente podemos escapar, creo que hasta Mascara piensa fugarse con Marín.-

-Mi amor no entiendo porque tanto terror por una simple fiesta.-

-No te preocupes mi corderito yo soy solo tuya, el primero que trate de insinuarse y lo mando a volar de una patada.-

-Shaina preciosa no te preocupes yo tengo entera confianza en ti, pero prométeme que tu también la tendrás en mí.-

-Mu, yo sé que tú me quieres y que no harías nada que me lastimara.-

-Graciela preciosa en verdad te lo juro no hay nada de que preocuparse este tipo de fiestas aunque suelen ser un poco alocadas por lo general son solo los novios los que suelen desmadrarse.-

-A que te refieres con desmadrarse? Oye Shura yo soy muy pacifica pero, eso no significa que me guste la idea de que mi novio ande por ahí haciendo quien sabe qué cosas y además esto me parece un tanto extraño.-

El caballero de capricornio comenzó a rascarse con ímpetu la cabeza, aquello se ponía un tanto incómodo.

-Extraño?-

-Si desde que nos anunciaron que saldrían solo entre ustedes para festejar he notado que estas un tanto nervioso y quiero saber porque?-

-Maja, preciosa es solo tu imaginación, si yo no estoy nervioso.-

-Eso sí que no! No nací ayer y ya me imagino que tipo de sitios serán los preferidos de la Diosa Afrodita! –

Otra pareja que se discutía por el mismo tema, y es que el viejo recuerdo de lo que la energía de la Diosa de la sensualidad solía producir le ponía los pelos de punta al gemelo mayor.

-Saga que mosca te ha picado, sabes perfectamente que solo soy tuya!-

-Eso no lo dudo, pero dime porque diablos tienes que ponerte ese vestido tan escotado!-

-Pero si tú mismo lo escogiste conmigo, dijiste que te encantaba.-

-Y me encanta, pero para que lo luzcas conmigo y no delante de… ve tú a saber quién?!-

-Oye no exageres, además ustedes también van a salir y si yo fuese una celosa compulsiva ya te habría clavado mi Nike por algún sitio bastante incómodo y eso por el solo hecho de perfumarte y vestirte de esa forma.-

-Preciosa lo mío no es otra cosa que puro formalismo en realidad no tengo ni el más mínimo deseo de festejar nada y menos sabiendo que él ira también.-

-Saga no puedes vivir eternamente huyendo de Ares tarde o temprano tendrán que…-

-Mientras más tarde mejor, de eso que no te quede ni la menor duda.-

Saori solo dejo salir un suspiro de resignación era casi imposible tocar ese tema con su esposo y la verdad se veía tan guapo aquella noche que prefirió ir hasta él solo para acariciarle su mejilla y de esa forma bajarle de un solo golpe el arranque de celos al géminis.

-Sabes que con solo tocarme me desarmas.-

-Y tú sabes que te amo, mi caballero predilecto.-

-Sí, y yo a ti, por eso me da miedo que un día tú te pudieses… en fin debo admitir que el tiempo que pueda estar junto a ti, para mi será siempre la mayor bendición.-

-Entonces serás bendecido por toda la eternidad, porque sé que lo que siento por ti no terminara jamás.-

Un suave beso y la pareja retomo su seguridad, así continuaron hasta terminar de arreglarse para pasarse una noche agradable entre amigos, todo sea por la felicidad de los dioses, o no?

Milo y June se daban un besito y se decían hasta luego, con un guiño cómplice la pareja tomo sitio con su grupo correspondiente, mientras que los solteros Shion, Dokho, Aldebarán y Aioria le daban gracias a la deidad en turno por no estar por el momento comprometidos con ninguna mujer, así como mínimo no se veían en la bochornosa situación de tener que ocultar el sitio a donde se disponían a celebrar la noche.

Una vez todos listos cada grupo salió en dirección a lo que sería según ellos la despedida de solteros del siglo.

El pobre de Kiki como siempre sufriendo las consecuencias de solo tener quince años, se tuvo que conformar con la compañía de Tatsumi, quien después de su trauma psicológico en Las Vegas los bares y el alcohol le daban roña.

_**La fiesta de Perséfone**_

Las camionetas llegaban a sus destinos las chicas del Prisma estaban maravilladas de ver aquel sitio con la apariencia de una simple discoteca, pero que era atendido por unas chicas bastante peculiares. Ahí delante de ellas les daba la bienvenida una extraña dama vestida de cuero negro, con unos tacones básicamente infernales de lo alto y finos, y un maquillaje que más parecía una criatura sacada de un cuento de vampiros. Con una amabilidad exquisita les condujo hacia el área VIP ahí tendrían un espectáculo, solo y exclusivamente para la afortunada novia. El sitio era bastante cómodo, al menos eso le pareció a Mitchelle quien no podía dejar de reconocer que era una buena idea contar con suaves sofás de terciopelo rojo para poder por fin reposar sus más de 20 kilos de amoroso bebe.

En un instante otra chica con el mismo estilo de vestimenta (gótica) y unos labios que las chicas veían más negros que morados les ofrecía un coctel de aperitivo. Sus cabellos negros como la noche contrastaban fuertemente con la blancura de su piel, sin embargo había algo en la energía de esta extraña criatura que no dejaba de asombrar a Mitchelle. Bueno entre tantos cocteles de Martini que el resto de sus compañeras pedían en toda alegría, la pobre pelirroja se tuvo que hacer entender.

-Disculpe pero yo no puedo beber alcohol, tiene algún otro tipo de bebida?-

Cuál fue su sorpresa que la extraña camarera se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa tan dulce que rompía por completo con el impactante estilo de su ornamenta.

-Por supuesto preciosa, quieres que te traiga un refresco o un jugo de frutas?-

Su voz dejo a Mitchelle y a sus compañeras de mesa un tanto impactadas, los ojos de ella así como de Gabrielle, Saori y Aurora casi se salían de sus orbitas.

-Eres un chico?-

-Preciosa nunca habías venido a un bar de Drage Queens?-

-De quién?-

La Diosa Afrodita quien venía acompañando a la novia fue de inmediato a aclarar las justificables preguntas de las chicas.

-Discúlpalas Sebastián, veras es la primera vez que frecuentan un sitio así, chicas ella o bueno él es Sebastián y es una de las mejores Drake Queens de Atenas. Los Drage Queens son chicos que se visten como mujeres aunque resaltando mucho más los atributos de sus personajes. En este caso este bar tiene un tema Gótico y es por eso que nuestro amable artista se viste como salido de una película de vampiros.-

Saori estaba maravillada con la perfección del rostro del joven.

-Es increíble todos ustedes son hombres y son digo…?-

-Si preciosa todos nosotros somos hombres, algunos con tendencias homosexuales y otros no como todo en la vida. Yo por ejemplo adoro vestirme de mujer sin embargo me encantan tanto las chicas como los chicos, otros de mis compañeros no son así.-

Perséfone estaba maravillada ante la decoración de aquel sitio que asemejaba el antiguo castillo de Drácula y a su vez el personal le parecía por demás decirlo encantador y su homóloga de la belleza pudo percibir la fascinación en ella.

-Querida, sabía que esto te encantaría.-

-Honestamente rojita me has dejado sin palabras no sabía que frecuentabas estos sitios.-

-Oye recuerda quien soy y la sensualidad es en gran parte el trabajo de estos encantadores muchachos. Además alguno que otro es cien por ciento heterosexual si quieres probar…-

-Ha no, ya te he dicho mil veces que no cambio a mi Hades por nada ni nadie. De cualquier forma estoy encantada con tu idea, es perfecto.-

-Gracias querida, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras organizar cosas así.-

Sebastián se acercó de nuevo con una mirada un tanto coqueta otro tanto tierna hasta Mitchelle.

-Dime linda cuantos meses tienes?-

-Como…?-

Gabrielle la hizo reaccionar ante el evidente nerviosismo que le causaba esa mirada a la vez tierna y al mismo tiempo sensual de aquel hombre. –De embarazo Mitchy.-

-Ha sí, eso pues ocho, según el diagnóstico de Julián.-

El chico solo la miro un tanto extrañado.- Julián es tu esposo y además es médico?-

-Ha no, es el de Gaby, el mío es Kanon y bueno Julián realmente es Po...-

-Está haciendo su postgrado en ginecología de alto riesgo- Interrumpió a toda prisa Saori, mientras que vía cosmos le decía a su amiga.

-Hey regresa al planeta Tierra, que te pasa por poco y le dices quienes somos.-

-Lo siento es que no deja de mirarme de esa forma que me pone de nervios. Es que será medio ciego o esta tan oscuro que no ve que parezco una morsa?-

-Déjate de tonterías no pareces una morsa, te ves radiante y cualquiera puede percatarse de ello. Así que ya relájate.-

Así que ya más relajada, la del rayo azul volvió a la conversación.

-Tienes limonada?-

-Para ti preciosa tengo todo y más.- Así guiñándole un ojo el chico se fue para pasar los pedidos, dejando a las chicas de esa mesa casi sudando en frio y preguntándose si había sido al final una buena idea haber venido a festejar ahí.-

El servicio era increíble la música un tanto fuerte para el gusto de Constanza aunque debía admitir que las bailarinas eran excelentes en sus papeles. Shaina y June adoraron los vistosos cocteles que con las luces neones brillaban cuales estrellas en el negro firmamento. La verdad nadie podía negar que el servicio era de lo mejor. Así ya todas entradas en ambiente comenzaron a relajarse y porque no bailar una que otras piezas acompañadas de un cuadro especial compuesto por ocho Drage Queens quienes componían el espectáculo privado solo para la fiesta de la Señora del Inframundo.

La noche seguía su curso y poco a poco con la ayuda de la diversión y el alcohol las chicas se fueron relajando y comenzaron a convivir más con las anfitrionas. June disfrutaba de hacerles una demostración a las artistas de cómo se debería de usar propiamente un buen látigo. A Shaina le aprendieron a bailar llevando una vela encendida en las manos y sobre todo como utilizar la cera hirviente para despertar puntos erógenos en su pareja. Marín tomo nota de todo lo que le explicaban a la cobra, bueno ella sabía de un caballero con reputación de amar las experiencias fuertes que quizás pudiese adorar ese jueguito. La novia y su amiga la bella tomaron copas mientras que disfrutaron de un baile que una de las artistas le brindo en toda exclusividad, uno bastante sensual como a la vez insinuante, vaya que había muchas cosas que se podían hacer con un fuete en las manos. Perséfone solo sonrió al imaginar la cantidad de truquitos que aprendería para lo que sería su noche de bodas. Graciela y Eliana solo se preguntaban cómo podría el pobre de Hades sobrevivir ante semejante repertorio de mañas que su futura ya esposa le preparaba.

Gabrielle y Aurora se acompañaron mutuamente al baño mientras que Saori iba a la barra para pedir un par más de esos coquetos agitadores fosforescentes. Mitchelle se quedó por unos instantes sola tratando de acomodarse en ese sofá que ya comenzaba a ser bastante incomodo ante su estado. De repente una suave mano le profirió una dulce caricia que le erizo por completo el pelo. Sus ojos negros como el color de su lisa cabellera y sobre todo ese atuendo plastificado aunado al brillo de su oscuro maquillaje le atraían por completo su atención.

-Cómo te encuentras linda? Si lo deseas puedo conseguirte un cojín para que estés más cómoda?-

-Eres muy amable, pero créeme que me ponga lo que sea nada me quitara este horrible dolor de espalda.-

-Es tu primer bebe?-

-Sí, así es.-

-Tranquila, todo se va a pasar muy bien, sobre todo no deberías de agitarte tanto, es admirable que hayas venido a acompañar a tu amiga, se ve que la aprecias bastante.-

-Pues sí, es verdad, aunque te seré honesta viéndome así no se ni como me atrevo a salir? Estoy enorme!-

-Que dices? Estas preciosa pareces un ángel, además te hare una confesión las mujeres embarazadas me parecen bastante atractivas y si a eso le sumamos ese rostro divino que Dios te ha dado mi linda, eres mi sueño hecho realidad.-

A pesar de las provocativas palabras de la Drag Queen Mitchelle podía sentir un cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz. Le miro de nuevo pero esta vez dejando atrás su evidente impresión por la imagen del chico y simplemente dejo que su corazón sintiese eso que él emanaba.

-Porque sufres Sebastián, dime quien te ha causado tanto dolor?-

Aunque la pregunta de la chica le desconcertó por lo atinado de su comentario, el joven sintió una energía dulce al mirar los ojos verde-azulado de la del rayo azul y fue cuando ella le tomo suavemente su mano que el joven dejo salir sin podérselo explicar ni él mismo, aquel viejo dolor que aún le carcomía.

-Mi padre murió hace una semana, fui a verle en su lecho durante sus últimos minutos de vida, y aunque él me dijo que me quería yo sé que el hecho de saber que me gusta este tipo de vida, le rompió el corazón. Yo… sabes yo nací siendo chico, pero no puedo evitar sentir esta atracción a vestirme… bueno así, en fin él jamás soporto la idea de que su único varón prefiriese las faldas que los pantalones.-

No pudo contenerse y se echó a llorar dejando que sus lágrimas corriesen su oscuro maquillaje, la escena fue vista por Saori quien al ver la mirada de Mitchelle comprendió que debía esperar un poco más en la barra hasta que su amiga terminase lo que había comenzado con ese chico. Así le hizo una señal a Gaby y a Aurora para que la acompañasen en la barra.

-Escucha tu padre para bien o para mal hizo su vida y la vivió como él quiso, tú también tienes el derecho de vivir la tuya. Mi corazón me dice que nunca has sido un mal hijo y se siente que siempre estuviste ahí para cuidar de tus padres. Sabes yo no creo que en sus últimos minutos él sintiese vergüenza por ti, quizás sentía vergüenza por él mismo por la forma en que te juzgo; en cualquier caso él se ha ido y no ha querido hacerlo sin hacerte saber lo importante que siempre fuiste para él. Ahora debes vivir tu presente Sebastián y no permitir que el miedo y las dudas terminen por consumirte. Yo no veo maldad en tu corazón, es solo que no podemos ser lo que no somos, al menos puedes estar orgulloso que si algo fuiste siempre, es honesto, contigo y con los demás.-

Mitchelle hizo una disimulada señal a Eliana que su hermana desde lejos pudo bien de pelo albino se puso de pie pasando a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del joven lanzándole con disimulo un corto rayo violeta que entro directo en su corazón. El joven solo dio un suspiro de relajación mientras que Eliana pasaba, sin decir nada, dejando atrás la mesa en donde estos dos seguían conversando. En unos segundos el veneno que hería el alma de aquel joven se fue disipando y él pudo sentir por fin la tan anhelada paz.

Las dos hermanas se dedicaron una disimulada sonrisa cómplice y ambas continuaron haciendo la fiesta una de cada lado.

-No sé qué me ha pasado, pero hablar contigo me ha hecho muy bien, de todo corazón gracias bonita.- Le decía Sebastián a la pelirroja, mientras que a su vez hacía por ayudar a la chica dándole un suave masaje en su espalda, a pesar de lo inesperado que tenía el simple acto del masaje, se podía sentir que las intenciones del chico eran brindar un reposo a la torturada espalda de la del rayo azul y pues ya entrando en confianza.

-Me llamo Mitchelle.- Le dijo sonriente la chica.

-Mitchelle quisieras bailar conmigo, por favor?-

-Pero estoy gordísima y …-

Le hubiera gustado argumentar mas pero la drag queen ya la había jalado a la pista, y ahora bailaban aquellos ritmos oscuros, que por primera vez parecieron armoniosos para la pelirroja. El ambiente subía, las chicas de la barra fueron a la pista, y en un instante ya no había nadie en las mesas. Ángela bailaba acompañada de una _vampiresa_ bastante efusiva, así cada quien encontró su sitio en la pista casi todas alcoholizadas, pero bastante relajadas en un ambiente que de haber en un principio dado una imagen de oscuridad y penuria, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en risas y armonía.

Era tardísimo y aun las chicas querían seguir la fiesta, por desgracia la discoteca tenía que cerrar, así que sus ahora nuevas amig s (si ya se habían hecho amigas de casi todos los Drag Queens) les sugirieron ir a un sitio que quedaba por demás decirlo muy cerca y que podía mostrarles otros tipos de espectáculos nocturnos. Sebastián quien ya se había apropiado de Mitchelle casi por la fuerza se dirigía hacia Perséfone para sugerirle.

-Nunca han ido a un bar striptease?-

-No, pero es que hay alguno por aquí?-

-Si no muy lejos y es uno de los mejores, es más tengo un par de amigas que trabajan ahí, en los tubos.-

-Son prostitutas?-

-No, bueno ahí en el bar no se practica nada de eso, ahora lo que cada chica haga al salir del sitio pues eso es personal. Vamos anímense se ve que nunca han ido a un sitio así, será una experiencia distinta y además las copas y cocteles son buenísimos en ese sitio.-

-Pero si los hombres quieren pasarse con nosotras?-

-De eso nada! En primer lugar ese sitio cuenta con una reputación intocable nada de manos de parte de los clientes. Si es que acaso son las bailarinas las que suelen de vez en cuando pasarse con los clientes pero es parte del show.-

Mitchelle quien era la única sobria se preguntaba –Como que pasarse?-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Despedidas de solteros II parte.

_Fiesta de Hades_

En el Prestige los caballeros y Dioses trataban de pasar un buen momento juntos, para muchos era extraño estar de fiesta en compañía de tres dioses que en un pasado habían sido enemigos. Ahora para colmo estaban ahí para festejar al mismísimo Hades aquel que les había llevado a la muerte en su viejo y envenenado afán de querer destruir el mundo. Todo eso era pasado, una vez que el señor de las tinieblas fue libre del embrujo de la discordia, los caballeros miraban con asombro a un ser divinamente pacifico, con una serenidad casi búdica. Algunos hasta ya sentían simpatía por él, Dokho bebía una copa de Sake en la barra junto a su viejo e inseparable amigo Shion, no podían evitar sentirse atraídos de curiosidad al ver cómo ni siquiera la hermosa bailarina que hacia mil y un movimientos sensuales lograba captar la atención del evidentemente aburrido novio.

-Míralo Shion, debe amarla con locura, ya que al menos yo ya me hubiera ido de boca detrás de esas caderas, por todos los dioses, es bellísima.-

-Pues no tiene nada de extraordinaria, lady Perséfone tiene mucha más clase que esa pobre chiquilla saltarina.-

-Vaya me sorprende que lo tomes tan bien.-

-Perdona?-

-No soy tonto Shion se ve desde el cielo que estás enamorado de Lady Perséfone, sin embargo has decidido dejarle el camino libre a Hades.-

-Ella lo ama Dokho, no hay más que ver cómo le brillan sus ojos estando con él, se ve tan hermosa cuando está feliz. Daria mi vida porque ella sonriera así eternamente y si Hades es quien causa ese efecto en ella, entonces yo aplaudiré esa unión.-

-Amigo mío, animo, ya vendrá tu momento, encontraras a la mujer de tus sueños.-

-No creo que haya alguna otra Perséfone, Dokho.-

-Los caminos de los Dioses y de la Fuente suelen ser un tanto sorprendentes.-

-Oye y que me dices de ti?-

-De mí?-

-Tantos años creando hemorroides al pie de la cascada, también merecerías encontrar a alguien que te hiciese feliz.-

-Yo! Jejejejejeje. Imagínate quien va a querer salir con un joven con alma de viejo?-

-Pues puede que encuentres un alma vieja con cuerpo joven.-

-Shion ya cállate, creo que te estas emborrachando, anda deberíamos ir con Hades que si se queda ahí me temo que terminara por dormirse sobre las nalgas de esa bailarina. De verdad no puedo creer que este tan aburrido en su propia despedida de soltero.-

Del otro lado del bar Ares y Hermes observaban con fascinación como la chica del tubo hacia tremendos movimientos tan bien coordinados. Bueno en realidad solo Hermes pensaba aquello, ya que Ares pensaba más en que escondería aquel diminuto sujetador que esa morenita de ojos miel llevaba puesto. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por el Dios de la Guerra sin duda él era la pasión viva, ambos se sonreían pícaramente, mientras que desde la mesa de al lado Saga y Kanon, quienes compartían su espacio con Milo, Shura y Camus observaban frustrados como su _queridísimo_ padre se ligaba a una stripper sin el más mínimo del decoro.

Shura trataba de suavizar el ambiente. –Vamos viéndolo fríamente tiene casi treinta años de viudo.-

-Viudo, ese cabron no llego a casarse con nuestra madre.- Kanon le hacia la oportuna aclaración mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Y menos mal imagínate a la pobre pasar el resto de su vida con ese enfermo.- Saga simplemente no lo soportaba.

-Les guste o no ese enfermo es vuestro padre y se ve que nunca dejo de amar a vuestra madre. Debería recordarles que fue el veneno de la discordia quien lo llevo a hacer todas las maldades que hizo.- Camus sentía cierta compasión por el caso de Ares e Hilia, aunque ningún argumento era válido para los géminis sobre todo tratándose de Saga.

-Pues mira lo rápido que se consuela, si es cuestión de que se le presenten un par de tetas y éste se va de hocico.-

Milo como todo buen escorpión no podía disimular su naturaleza. -Hombre Saga hay que aceptar que con esas tetas hasta a mí me da hambre.-

Shura solo levanto su ceja izquierda en señal de asombro.-Vaya y nosotros que pensamos que te ponía más el látigo y las rubias.-

-Hey no sean mal pensados, claro que prefiero a mi verduga particular, pero el que este a dieta no evita que vea el menú.- Así encogiéndose de hombros el joven escorpio elevo su copa en señal de brindis por un muy aburrido novio, quien ya comenzaba a dormitar del aburrimiento y la fatiga. Shaka y Mu se colocaron cada uno del lado de Hades, para disimuladamente tratar de despertarle dándole un disimulado codazo cada uno de su lado, mientras que el señor de las tinieblas abrió pesadamente sus ojos para encontrarse a una muy frustrada bailarina quien en su desesperación por agradar al novio se acercó muy sensualmente hasta su regazo.

-Hola guapo parece ser que esta noche estas muy cansado, anímate es tu noche, si te apetece puedo llamar a dos más de mis compañeras y te hacemos un numero solo para ti.-

-Bueno es eres muy amable hija, pero no se quizás un trago me iría bien.-

La chica se puso sonriente en un segundo, subiendo a toda prisa al escenario para adueñarse del micrófono y tratar según ella de salvar el ambiente de la fiesta.

-Concurso de tequila! Para los jóvenes de la despedida!-

Hades casi se quiso morir ante la vergüenza.

-Pero yo no dije…-

Ares y Hermes venían todos contentos, al escuchar la propuesta de la bailarina, ya que ellos ilusamente creyeron que la idea venia del novio.

-Excelente idea mi tío preferido, venga Julián que tú nos invitas las copas!-

-Óyeme Hermes! Además de que acabas de reemplazarme (eso del tío preferido era su título hasta hacia unos segundos) por Hades ahora resulta que yo tengo que pagar!-

-Déjate de tacañeses, Flipper y suelta la pasta!-

Bueno ahora además de Mitchelle el pobre de Poseidón tenía a su queridísimo sobrino Ares para ponerle apodos. En fin todo fuera por la felicidad de su evidentemente aburrido hermano, además si una cosa sobraba en la vida del señor de los océanos eso era el dinero.

-Está bien, pero que conste que lo hago por cariño a Hades.-

-De verdad me tienes cariño?- Le decía todo emocionado el pelinegro.

-No te emociones! Ale, todos concurso de tequila el que beba más y permanezca de pie le regalare un jate. –

Aunque Sorrento tenía sus dudas.

-De cual estamos hablando del Princesa del Pacifico o del Perla Viva?-

Todos miraron al Sirena y esperaron expectantes.

-Esta bien, será La Perla!- dijo Poseidón con un aire de resignación total, ya que ese barco era su preferido.

Kanon y Sorrento sacaron una sonrisa de emoción y en un instante la totalidad de los invitados se reunieron en una mesa grande mientras que las chicas, en muy pocas ropas y con unos cuerpos esculturales, les traían las botellas y las copas. Así comenzaron una serie de rondas de tequila que poco a poco se fue subiendo a las cabezas no solo de los caballeros sino hasta de los mismísimos dioses del olimpo.

La noche seguía su camino y aunque la resistencia física de un Dios y de un caballero era, en teoría, superior a la de los humanos promedio después de haber bebido un promedio de 3 botellas de tequila por cabeza, los efectos del ausente Dionisio comenzaban a sentirse y a vivirse.

Una última ronda y él único que no paro su participación fue Ángelo, así que no se le pudo negar lo evidente, el caballero de cáncer resulto ser el ganador de la noche.

Shaka caía en cuenta que de nuevo lo habían vuelto a hacer, otra vez borrachos, aunque todos eran conscientes que su único objetivo era ver a un Hades más alegre disfrutando de su fiesta. A como pudo el Virgo se tomó del brazo de un no muy sobrio Aiora quien no le sostuvo por mucho ya que el león tenía más interés en la rubia en bikini cubierto de perlas que le hacía claras insinuaciones al gatito. Bueno si tienes que elegir entre un gran amigo y un bombón con cuerpo de Carmen Electra (en sus buenas épocas, por supuesto) menos mal que la morena de grandes y firmes senos estaba ahí para atrapar al pobre desvalido del hindú.

Ares estaba más que animado ya la morena con aires de latina le había arrojado su sostenedor y este lo había atrapado de un solo movimiento. Aunque en su trayecto fue a caer casi encima de una de las dos personas que no disfrutaban de su compañía.

-No has perdido tu gusto por las putas, Ares!- Saga estaba mucho más que borracho en comparación con el evidente estado del Dios.

-Sabes no se te caería la lengua si me dijeras papa.-

-Tu mi padre! Eso jamás lo voy a aceptar! Hijo de puta me robaste 13 años de mi vida, usaste mi cuerpo como una vil marioneta y ahora quieres que te de un abrazo y olvidemos el pasado.-

Ares borracho podía ser más descarado que Hermes, eso sí siempre en completa honestidad.

-Pues sí, la verdad eso no suena tan mal.-

Aquello puso furioso al géminis. -Sabes qué, yo me largo!- Aunque por evidentes motivos Saga no logro avanzar más de cuatro pasos mientras sintió que el suelo se movía, en un instante creyó que caería de boca, si no fuese porque Marte le sostuvo y lo llevo para sentarlo en una mesa. Kanon se acercó al ver a los dos hombres quienes tomaban asiento, se veía desde la distancia que Saga no estaba en forma.

-Qué diablos le has hecho a mi hermano!-

Ante tan anhelada reunión familiar el Dios aprovecho para intentar sacar una tregua aunque fuese solo por lo que durase esa velada.

-Saben que mis chicos, sé que me odian por motivos más que justificables, pero creo que por Hades podríamos hacer un esfuerzo y contener nuestras diferencias. Vamos será solo por esta noche y ya queda poco.-

Eso era cierto los tres estaban borrachos, en una fiesta que no deseaban arruinar, inclusive Hades se había animado, después de tanto tequila las energías se le habían subido y ya hasta había empujado fuera del escenario a las strippers para él tomar el micrófono y ponerse a cantar junto a Sorrento y a Hermes. La verdad era sorprendente, quizás fuese el alcohol pero no se escuchaba tan mal esa canción de rock entonada por el trio de borrachitos. Los gemelos se miraron, y dijeron a la vez.

-Sera solo por esta noche.-

El Dios no pudo negarse mientras que levanto su mano derecha en señal de compromiso.

-Prometido.-

Julián tenía la sensación de que todo lo que veía se multiplicaba por dos, Afrodita de Piscis tomo asiento al lado de Poseidón, ya que él también comenzaba a tener vértigos. Todo parecía ir en forma hasta que Aldebarán se acercó a Hermes bajándolo del escenario para decirle algo al oído y el castaño divino saco una sonrisa de emoción.

-Hey familia!- Les grito el Dios Mercurio todo borracho y contento, mientras que Hades paro su canción para escuchar lo que su sobrinito quería decir.

-Las chicas tan amables de este bar se ofrecen a bailarnos en la mesa cortesía de la casa así que en hora buena por el novio!-

En un instante aquellas hermosas bailarinas comenzaron a hacer sus mejores números en las mesas de quienes consideraban sus clientes más guapos, así que era de esperarse que más de una quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para meter mano en esos hermosos caballeros tan apetecibles.

El alcohol no le hizo saber como pero en un instante Saga se vio con un par de rubias topless sentadas una en cada pierna. Kanon se puso nervioso ante las miradas hambrientas de las bailarinas, así que de inmediato se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño. Ares se sentía orgulloso de que tanto él como sus hijos fuesen el objeto de deseo de esas muñecas, él mismo estaba animado con aquella morena en topless que por fin se le sentaba en las piernas.

Poseidón y Afrodita abrieron sus ojos, ya que llevaban un rato dormitando, y se encontraron en un minuto con la imagen de un bien formado trasero frente a sus narices y es que estos dos ya medio dormidos del cansancio no se habían percatado de la chica que ahora bailaba para ellos.

Aldebarán todo contento junto a Hermes y Aiora se pusieron directamente a bailar con las chicas en el escenario, nadie les diría que no después de todo ya Julián le había dado dinero al dueño para que esa noche tuviesen total libertad dentro del bar. Shion y Dokho le dieron duro al saque y comenzaron a apostar quien se durmiese primero lavaría la ropa del otro por un mes, un par de chicas les traían las botellas y les animaban en su jueguito, Ángelo con tardo en acompañarles por la curiosidad de saber quién era el más aguantador de los dos maestros.

Milo, Shura y Camus trataban a toda costa de explicarles a un par de pelirrojas con carita traviesa y una castaña de caderas bien formadas que ellos no tenían ni la mínima intención de bailar con ellas. Mientras que Mu y Hades se quedaron dormidos en la mesa de frente al escenario. Sorrento uso la misma escusa de Kanon y decidió perderse unos instantes en el baño para huir de aquel degenere que estaba desatándose con fuerza.

Fuera del Prestige, Sebastián hablaba con uno de sus contactos en la puerta, para lograr hacer entrar a las chicas y cuando el guardia vio que quienes acompañaban a sus amigos los drags eran mujeres y bastante hermosas no tuvo ninguna objeción por dejarles entrar, aunque les advirtió que esa noche el bar estaba alquilado en exclusividad para una despedida de soltero.

Mitchelle y Saori entraron junto a Sebastián y el resto de las chicas les siguieron, vaya sorpresita cuando aquellos hombres que bailaban en el escenario con las strippers les parecieron del todo familiares.

El Drag Queen les pregunto.-Cariños les conocen?-

Saori sintió que el calor le subía hasta el rostro del coraje.-Que si les conocemos, claro que sí, hijos de lo gran puta!-

Se fue como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de cierto gemelo que le había dicho que lo suyo era puro compromiso. Vaya otro plus cuando ve a su Saga con dos rubias semidesnudas una en cada pierna mientras que Ares dejaba un instante a la morena y se ponía de pie rumbo al baño. En un segundo una voz cual treno feroz hizo que a Saga se le bajase la borrachera y casi hasta le quiso dar diarrea.

-SAGA DE GÉMINIS!-

El pobre caballero del susto se puso de pie mandando en picada al suelo a las dos rubias aprovechadas, con las cuales tenía ya casi media hora diciéndoles que estaba casado y que no quería nada con ellas, pero ni así las tipas se le bajaban de encima. Ahora de un solo golpe cayeron sentadas en el suelo mientras que el otro tembló por su vida.

-Saori… eje ayyy mi preciosa, te juro que no es lo que parece!-

Aunque como la peli morada también llevaba ciertas copas de más, no estaba de un humor muy razonante.

-Que haces aquí y con dos putas sentadas en tus piernas, desgraciado!-

Las chicas se sintieron muy ofendidas por ese comentario.

-Oiga señora nosotras somos artistas, no prostitutas!- Le dijo una bastante molesta.

-Qué tipo de artista se sienta sobre las piernas de mi marido! Te voy a matar!-

Y así sin más la sabiduría se fue por el retrete cuando los celos entraron por delante y Saori se agarró del cabello contra la chica mientras que la otra mejor salió corriendo, antes de que le tocara un puñetazo de la esposa ofendida.

Mitchelle y Sebastián vieron a Ares y decidieron seguirle para ver si podría llevarles con Kanon. Llegando al baño mientras Ares entro Kanon y Sorrento salían un poco mareados justo cuando la pelirroja reconoció a su esposo, la morena que antes estaba con Ares llego y le planto tremendo beso a su gemelito. Sebastián miro como Mitchelle ventilaba de coraje y trato de calmarla aunque esta se fue directa contra el objeto de su rabia.

-KANON!-

Sorrento sintió ganas de desaparecer sobre todo cuando Kanon empujo a la chica y esta cayo en los brazos del Sirena, al mismo tiempo que Constanza llegaba al nivel de Mitchelle.

-SORRENTO! Te voy a cantar las mañanitas reverendo cabron!-

Sebastián comprendió en el acto quienes eran los susodichos, mientras que Kanon completamente pálido del susto trataba de explicarse con su muy embarazada esposa.

-Mitchy mi amor, espera, te juro que yo a esta mujer ni le conozco!

Su esposa solo lo miraba con un odio evidente y unas ganas horribles de querer llorar, más cuando la morena le contesto.

-Oye papi como que no me conoces si hemos estado una buena parte de la noche dándonos cariñito!-

Aquello exploto y la pelirroja comenzó a llorar, mientras que Sebastián la tomo en sus brazos para consolarla.

-No llores preciosa, todos son iguales, son unos miserables.-

Kanon quedo sorprendido al escuchar la voz masculina de quien él hubiese jurado que era una muy hermosa vampiresa, sin embargo su prioridad radicaba en demostrar su inocencia. Así que prefirió dirigirse a la ofendida morena con un tono de voz que su esposa pudiese escuchar.

-Eres pendeja o qué?! No era yo con quien te manoseabas, era mi padre!-

En eso Ares sale del baño y se sorprende de ver a su nuera y compañía ahí fuera del baño, mientras que la morena les observa a ambos.

-Por todos los cielos son idénticos, es que son trillizos!-

-No, no somos trillizos niña ciega, yo soy el padre y los otros dos son mis hijos gemelos!-

-Vaya papito así es que te salen lindos los bebes.-

Ya a la chica se le olvidaba el lio que acababa de protagonizar y volvía a su coqueteo con el Dios, mientras que Mitchelle la miraba con cara de sorpresa y sus ojos rojos de llorar. Marte decidió hacerle un favor a su hijo y tomo a la stripper llevándosela de ahí. Mientras que Kanon ahora veía como alguien más tenía a su mujer en los brazos y aquello le puso más que furioso.

-Quien demonios es él o ella?!-

Aunque Mitchy seguía ofendida por el incidente.

-Se llama Sebastián y es mi amigo! Es un artista como puedes ver y a diferencia de ti, él si es honesto y no anda besándose con personas a espaldas de su pareja!-

-Vaya que entretenido no sabía que tu amiguito tenia pareja! Pues una cosa mi querido Sebastián porque no te vas con tu pareja y dejas a la mía en paz!-

-Oye tu mujer dijo que no engaño a mis parejas, no que hoy mismo tuviese pareja, estoy soltero y sin compromiso mi guapo y no pienso dejar a esta preciosura en manos de un mentiroso degenerado como tú!-

-Degenerado, al menos yo no estoy vestido con falda de cuero!-

Aunque Mitchelle estaba demasiado ofendida como para tolerar cualquier cosa que viniese de su amado esposo.

-Kanon discúlpate ahora mismo con Sebastián o te juro que lo único que veras de mi es mi demanda de divorcio! Primero por venir a este sitio sin decirme nada al respecto y segundo por estar borracho y besándote con una puta en mi cara!-

Tal vez fue instintivo pero Mitchelle puso su mano en su vientre, el coraje estaba siendo resentido por su bebe y esto hizo que su esposo se tranquilizara para no degenerar más aquello, la idea del divorcio le puso el cuerpo frio de miedo. Después de todo ella tenía razón, él le había mentido desde el principio.

-Mi amor, perdóname, por favor! Yo no organice esto fue Hermes y te juro que en toda la noche solo he bebido como un idiota, pero no he tocado a ninguna otra te lo juro!-

Sebastián tuvo compasión del marido pálido de la pelirroja. –Chiquis no te enojes le hace mal al bebe y además creo que no te está mintiendo. Viste que la chica acepto que se había confundido, y es que es increíble el parecido de tu suegro con tu marido parecen dos gotas de agua.-

Ella solo miro a Kanon y comenzó a respirar ya más tranquila, después de todo no tenía por qué ser mentira, aunque estaba borracho ella podía aun leer la fidelidad de su corazón por ella. Sin embargo el hecho de haberle ocultado ciertos detalles le dio la oportunidad a la chica de aprovecharse para darle un buen escarmiento a su maridito.

-Aun no le pides disculpas a Sebastián!-

-Perdóname Sebastián no fue mi intención ser tan grosero.- decía todo derrotado el gemelo menor, mientras que su mujer continuaba con la tortura.

-Sebastián lo perdonarías, por favor?- Le dice ella con un tono de niña sensual al Drag Queen poniéndole los celos a tope a su esposo, mismos que tuvo que tragarse si quería ser perdonado.

-Preciosa por supuesto no hay nada que perdonar, es normal estar celoso cuando se tiene una cosita linda como tú por esposa.-

El rostro de Kanon estaba ya rojo de rabia, pero intentaba respirar con moderación, el alcohol estaba perdiendo afecto a causa de la inmensa adrenalina que se había desatada al solo ver la presencia de su chica ahí. Ella seguía molestándolo con sus comentarios.

-Bueno mi amor, Sebastián y yo vamos a pasarla muy bien esta noche mientras que tú y tus amigotes siguen vuestra fiestecita clandestina.-

-Qué! Ni hablar yo no quiero que estés sola con este chico, yo voy con ustedes!-

-Si es para portarte grosero con él olvídalo, estoy segura que tus putas serán más agradables y complacientes que la gorda de tu mujer.-

Kanon se sintió fatal, pero era lógico que su chica tuviese los sentimientos a flor de piel, aunque si ya se sentía mal, el escuchar a Sebastián hablarle cariñosamente a su muñequita le desquicio.

-Chiquis deja de decir que eres gorda, ya te dije que estas bellísima, tanto a tu marido como a mí nos gustas no es así guapito?-

El ex dragón dejaba muy en claro su posición.-Si pero ella es mía, solo mía.-

La chica se molestaba. –Ya basta Kanon!-

Este le hacía cara de súplica con todo y un leve puchero.

-Yo quiero ir contigo, me portare bien y no molestare a Morticia!-

-Kanon!-

-Perdón- le decía ya casi con una lagrimita de frustración.

-Nena ya perdónalo y déjalo venir estoy seguro que tu chiquis se portara como es debido, verdad Kanoncito?- Claro que esto último se sentía retador y con doble intención, se percibía que ambos tenían un mismo objetivo y era quedarse a la pelirroja gordita, en cierta forma esta actitud le subió bastante su autoestima a la del rayo azul y aunque no dudaba ni un segundo de su amor por su esposo, pensó en darle una buena lección a su muñequito. Así que los tres juntos fueron a ver cómo iban el resto de los fiesteros.

Sorrento estaba sudando frio, acorralado entre la pared y Constanza quien le había arrebatado la flauta con mucha destreza y le amenazaba con clavársela por un sitio bastante incómodo.

-Constita mi reina te juro que no he hecho nada más que beber, mira puedes preguntarle a quien quieras!-

Aunque esto no sonaba tan buen argumento tomando en cuenta que TODOS ahí estaban tan ebrios que probablemente ni se habían percatado de lo que le acontecía al resto.

-Sirena eres un mentiroso, me dijiste que era un simple fiesta y nunca hablaste de tipas semidesnudas!-

-No me mates! Yo no fui el de la idea, te juro que me he portado bien!-

Al mismo tiempo Poseidón veía su tridente a escasos milímetros de su cuello, mientras que su mujer lo sostenía con ojos casi rojos de furia. El pobre Julián temía hablar ya que un mínimo movimiento y su garganta entraba en contacto con el filo de su arma predilecta.

-Gaaabyyy no es lo queee…-

Aunque Afrodita, el caballero, a su lado casi sentía que tendría un infarto entre su cuñada que estaba por matar al señor de los mares y su propia mujer quien lo amenazaba con un fuete en mano.

-Eliana mi bebe, de donde sacaste eso?!-

-Cortesía de mi amiga Lola queridito.-

Lola era una de las Drag Queens quien estaba sentada en la silla de al lado y les dedicaba una sonrisa pícara a los dos pobres hombres en evidente peligro de muerte.

Aurora tenia rato corriendo tras de un realmente aterrorizado Camus, es que el hielo se derrite a altas temperaturas y su mujer ya había pasado del 200 absoluto.

-Cherie, te juro que yo no quería bailar esa chica me jalo a la pista!-

-Pobrecito seguro que una stripper con las tetas al aire tiene más poder que el mago de los hielos, menudo cabron!-

-Cherie que estás haciendo?!-

La chica encendía en su dedo un hilo de fuego mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa casi sádica.

-Vas a ver lo bien que te vas a sentar por los próximos meses Cherie!-

Su dedo arrojo el flamazo y como Camus alcanzo a echarse al suelo cayo sin querer en el trasero de un pobre azotado Milo. El escorpión ya llevaba una sesión gratuita de latigazos y ahora una quemadura de nalgas cortesía de la mujer de su mejor amigo. June no tenía ni la mínima intención de detener los latigazos mientras que el pobre Escorpio de lo borracho poco podía defenderse.

Shura por su parte se sorprendió al ver como el delicado cabello rosa rizado de su hermosa Graciela se transformaba frente a sus ojos en negro azabache.

-Graciela cielo, yo sé que estas molesta, pero como es que tu cabello…-

-Que te crees cabrito cabron, que porque soy del rayo rosa soy solo dulzura?! El otro rostro de mi rayo es la fuerza de la destrucción nunca has escuchado de los dos rostros de Chamuel!-

Shura sintió como que le quería dar diarrea del miedo.

-Como que destrucción?!-

-Ahora vas a ver reverendo mentiroso!-

La chica arrojo un rayo de sus manos que expulsaron al chico a unos metros de distancia, aunque como las Drag Queens estaban ya medio borrachas y ellas creyeron que era la joven quien le había golpeado al español, menos mal que el alcohol les sirviese de algo.

Shaka se despertó junto a dos morenas una que lo miraba desilusionada y otra que le explicaba a la primera lo ocurrido.

-Bueno veras tu novio estaba mareado por eso lo traje a sentar es un buen chico se ha portado bastante respetuoso aunque bueno creo que el alcohol le sienta bastante mal. A propósito me llamo Pamela y tú?-

La del rayo verde vio con buenos ojos a la stripper a quien pese a su apariencia se veía bastante amable.

-Yo me llamo Ángela y bueno Shaka y yo en realidad no somos novios.-

-Ha no, entonces son amigos?-

-Bueno creo que…-

Shaka al escuchar esto último reacciono al instante.

-Estamos prometidos. Ángela es mi prometida nos vamos a casar, verdad que si mi morenita?-

Ángela sintió que el corazón le salto de inmensa alegría, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Shaka has bebido mucho mira lo que andas diciendo.-

-He dicho lo que por pendejo no me atrevía a decirte. Estoy enamorado de ti Ángela y quiero casarme contigo en cuanto terminemos nuestra misión, claro si tú me aceptas?-

Pamela estaba muy emocionada así que fue a la mesa de Poseidón donde aún éste estaba con el tridente en el cuello, ya que enfrente estaban las bailarinas y las Queens tomando unas copas tranquilas.

-Chicas una cámara hay una pareja que acaba de comprometerse!-

Lola le paso su celular para que les hiciese la foto, mientras que Afrodita aprovecho para poder tranquilizar a Eliana quien ya lo tenía todo moreteado de tantos fuetazos.

-Quien se casa?!- Grito el piscis a la stripper.

-Shaka y una chiquita que se llama Ángela.- Le contesto ésta muy emocionada.

Inmediatamente el caballero puso manos a la obra dirigiéndose tanto a su mujer como a su cuñada.

-Está bien somos unos pendejos, pero por hoy mecemos su perdón, es la boda de Hades y por eso hemos aceptado venir aquí y ahora hasta su hermana se les casa. Vamos chicas les juro que ninguno de los aquí presentes ha jugado chueco, si no me creen pregúnteles a las señoritas.

Una de las strippers que estaba junto a Lola les dijo. –Es cierto pese a que hemos hecho hasta lo que no por llamarles la atención, ellos se han portado como caballeros es más hasta creo que algunos ni nos miraban.-

Gabrielle tomo un respiro y retiro el tridente del cuello de Julián quien por fin pudo relajarse, mientras que Eliana decidió parar la tortura a su queridito.

Por otro lado Perséfone y Shaina veían con rostro de ternura como sus amados estaban dormidos en aquellos sillones totalmente indiferentes a la fiesta y a esas mujeres. Ambas fueron a despertarles a besos, cuando Mu se despertó jamás pensó ver a su cobra así de ilusionada.

-Shaina ya llegue a casa y ni me entere?-

-No mi corderito sigues en el bar, pero estoy feliz de que solo sea yo la que te tiene.-

-Mi Shaina eres tú y siempre serás tú. Porque lo dices?-

-Pues porque está ardiendo Troya por aquí.-

El Aries se levantó de su sitio y vio que aquello era una arena de lucha libre entre las chicas que les habían pillado en la mentira y los chicos huyendo y escondiéndose de ellas.

-Por todos los Dioses mi cobra tenemos que calmar esto, te juro que TODOS sin excepción se han portado correctamente, fuera del alcohol ninguno ha andado poniendo cuernos. Venga hablemos con la directora del sitio para que les explique con el micrófono a las hermanas y compañía, digo no podemos arruinarles las Fiesta a Perséfone y Hades.-

Aunque del otro lado Hades y Perséfone se la estaban pasando de maravilla, ya este estaba besando a su prometida con devoción mientras que ella se recostaba en el sofá llevándolo a él a ponerse sobre ella en unas posiciones bastantes sugerentes.

-Mi reina que bueno que has venido estas fiestas me aburren demasiado, me hacías falta.-

Ella estaba emocionada, ese era el Hades que ella siempre había amado.-Vamos cariño tomémonos unas copas tú y yo, que te parece?

Le decía ella guiñándole un ojo cómplice y sensualmente.

El jamás podría negarse a ese tipo de peticiones de parte de su reina. -Contigo hasta el fin del universo mi amor.-

En la pista de baile Afrodita la Diosa traía a Hermes de una oreja, mientras que no sabía si pegarle una paliza ahí mismo o montarse un trio con él y la bailarina a quien encontró demasiado hermosa. La Diosa de la sensualidad no podía reprimir su propia naturaleza, aunque sentía amor por el Dios, ella no podía dejar de ser quien era.

-Sabes que te ves hermosa cuando caes en ese juego de celos y deseo mi bella.- Le Afirmo coquetamente el Dios del comercio.

-Me estas distrayendo para que no te de tu merecido, o simplemente lo haces para retarme?-

-Mi amor, te amo eso es cierto y siempre lo he hecho aunque tú me has dejado tirado por otros Dioses y hombres. No trato de cambiarte porque entonces no serias tú, pero soy consciente de que lo nuestro no durara por siempre.-

-Que quieres decirme Hermes? Me estas dejando?-

Ella sintió un dolor en su corazón, ante la confesión de su amante.

-No, no pienso ser yo quien te deje, pero sé que tu un día te iras, es tu naturaleza y no puedo ir contra eso. –

-Has organizado esta fiesta solo para probarme que no puedo contenerme y ser fiel?!-

-No, he organizado esta fiesta para que Hades experimentase un poco el tipo de cosas que hacen los hombres humanos. Sin embargo debo aceptar que lo que sientes ahora mismo al verme con esta chica, no es otra cosa que lo que sentirás en algún tiempo cuando tus deseos te arrastren por otros rumbos.-

Aunque ella no estaba dispuesta a ser catalogada por su pasado. -Y si te pruebo lo contrario, y si te demuestro que no hay mejor deseo que el que se realiza con el ser amado?-

-Entonces seré el más feliz de los inmortales, sobre todo si fuese conmigo que quisieras vivir esa energía.-

La Diosa pelirroja empujo discretamente a la bailarina fuera de la pista para ella tomar su sitio y se entregó a un baile erótico con el Dios mientras sus labios se unían en un beso apasionado y profundo.

En la barra Shion y Dokho, bastante borrachos, trataban de calmar a una Marín bastante molesta contra cierto italiano, quien estaba de rodillas implorando la piedad de la japonesa.

Shion insistía –Hija te digo que fuera de ponernos pedos, ninguno ha metido mano en ningún sitio, y mira que hay mucho que agarrar en este bar.- El pobre Patriarca ya no sabía ni lo que decía ante su estado menos mal que Dokho estaba ahí, igual de borracho, pero dando su apoyo al pobre Ángelo quien ni siquiera había sentido atracción por ninguna stripper.

-Hija mía, escucha a Shion, honestamente estos chicos son demasiado bien portados, porque a como hemos tenido esta noche oportunidades nos han sobrado y nadie ha faltado a sus parejas.- aunque esto último le hizo recapacitar.

-Marín, eres novia de Ángelo?-

Bueno la chica se puso roja ante la pregunta, en realidad no sabía cómo considerarse en su relación con el Caballero de Cáncer, por suerte el alcohol más su nuevo yate le habían aclarado bien las cosas al chico.

-Ragaza, ti amo! En cuanto termine esta loca guerra te llevare conmigo y viajaremos juntos por todo el mundo. Me aceptas?-

La amazona pensó, que si sus dos maestros le decían que se había portado bien y además venia de declararle sus sentimientos, solo podía darle una sola respuesta.

-Yo también te amo Ángelo y me iré contigo hasta el infierno si es preciso.-

La pareja se lanzó el uno sobre el otro en un apasionado beso pasando tan rápida y violentamente entre los dos maestros y haciéndoles caer sentados en el suelo.

Shion y Dokho estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, estas nuevas generaciones tan arrasadoras terminarían dándoles más dolores de cabeza.

Saga y Ares trataban por todos los medios de separar a Saori de la rubia quien ya hasta había perdido pelo de los jalones que le había dado la peli morada. El Dios de la guerra recibió al igual que su hijo uno que otro codazo por parte de las chicas que los dejaban casi sin aire.

-De todas las mujeres del planeta, te tenías que enamorar de ésta, si quieres una Diosa yo te podría presentar un paquete?-

-Tu cállate! Que en parte todo esto es culpa tuya, si no hubieses traído a estas tipas a que viniesen a la mesa, mi preciosa no estaría furiosa contra mí!-

-Realmente estás enamorado de ella?!- Le decía todo frustrado Ares a Saga.

-Si pendejo, estoy enamorado de ella y no me interesa conocer a ninguna otra diosa o mujer!-

-Por todos nosotros, Saga ella es Athena, se supone que debía quedarse virgen!-

-No te hagas pendejo, sabes que eso de la virginidad nunca fue una cuestión física sino espiritual! Y ella es mía! YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ATHENA-SAORI! Así que si quieres hacerte útil ayúdame a separarla de esa loca que me trajiste.-

Bueno a Ares no le quedo ninguna duda, para colmo de su mala suerte lo de su hijo con su archienemiga era para siempre, hasta podía sentir que el corazón de Saga vibraba con una energía idéntica que la que él mismo despedía por su Hilia. Así que con todo lo insoportable que esto pudiese ser, se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y separar a las dos fieras.

Sorrento suplicaba a los pies de Constanza porque le devolviese su flauta y dejase de cantarle así tan tortuosamente. Es que la del rayo amarillo podía entonar ciertas melodías que aunque no fuesen mortales podían dejar bastante adolorido a su contrincante.

-Ya verás que ahora te voy a cantar una nana de cuna que vas a quedar muy serenito, mi sirenito.-

-Ayyyyyyy AUXILIO!-

Mitchelle y sus dos hombres, digo su esposo y su admirador vieron el lio de Saori y la rubia justo cuando Sebastián les dice.

-Pero si esa que esta del pelo con tu cuñada es mi amiga, espérame y veras como arreglo esto.-

-Paula! Qué diablos estás haciéndole a mi amiga?!-

La rubia se soltó del pelo de Saori y se puso de pie de un salto al reconocer a su amig .

-Sebastián, no me digas que las conoces?-

-Son amigas mías, y con todo el dinero que me debes más te vale que te disculpes de inmediato con Saori o te juro que te meterás en verdaderos problemas!-

Lo que un Dios más un caballero dorado no habían logrado desde hacía media hora una Drag Queen con cara de niña Twilight y voz de machote lo consiguió en un segundo.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía, en realidad él no quería que nos sentáramos sobre sus piernas, nos insistió bastante porque le dejáramos tranquilo. Es solo que, esta guapísimo!-

Sebastián solo hizo una negativa con la cabeza para su amiga Paula y luego le hizo una seña con sus ojos para que continuase su disculpa.

-No tienes idea de la cantidad de hombres feos y asquerosos que vienen a estos sitios, y aunque no hacemos otros servicios a veces nos siguen y nos molestan. Cuando ves uno guapo pues le caes encima con la esperanza que éste te saque de esta vida.-

Sin duda aquella confesión bajo en un segundo la furia de Saori volviendo a tocar su lado compasivo.

-Escucha si quieres un empleo en donde no se explote tu cuerpo, ven a mi Fundación y veré que te consigo.-

La peli morada le dio su tarjeta, aunque la otra le aclaro.

-Ni siquiera he terminado mis estudios, Sebastián es quien me paga mi carrera.-

-Que estudias?-

-Pedagogía, quiero ser especialista en niños discapacitados.-

-Entonces insisto ven a mi Fundación, hay una sucursal aquí en Atenas créeme tenemos el trabajo perfecto para ti.-

Todos los presentes pudieron por fin respirar tranquilos, aunque era lógico que las chicas siguieran molestas con sus esposos. Ares trato de hacer un poco más para mínimo ayudar a calmar los aires de sus _queridísimas_ nueras.

-Oigan las dos loquillas, primero que nada la chica que beso a Kanon se confundió y a quien buscaba era a mí, y a esta pobre niña así como a la otra fui yo quien casi la senté en las piernas de Saga así es que si tienen con quien molestarse es conmigo no con ellos.-

Saori se dirigió molesta a Ares. –Porque hiciste eso?-

-Con Kanon fue un error, no quise ocasionarle disgustos a la azulina es medio bruta, pero me agrada.-

Mitchelle quería matarlo, ahora encima le llamaba bruta, sin embargo su respuesta no satisfacía del todo a Saori.

-Y con Saga?

-Eso es diferente, tú me caes mal!-

-Óyeme pedazo de pendejo te gane legalmente en aquella guerra, así es que ya supéralo!-

-Ha si seguro, me ganaste legítimamente, pero ahora vuelves a restregármelo en mi cara, tus putas reglas con las amazonas hicieron de mi relación con Hilia algo secreto, y ahora resulta que te acuestas con mi niño!-

-Oye yo también me acuesto con tu otro niño!- La pobre Mitchelle quería compartir con Saori hasta los reproches.

-Si pero tu llevas a mi nieto, y ésta solo me trae problemas, además insisto que el hecho que no me caigas tan mal no quiere decir que seas el ideal para mi hijo, pero que le vamos a hacer peor es lo que escogió Saga!-

Los cuatro se quedaron fríos hasta Sebastián y Paula no sabían si reír o llorar ante reverenda familia.

En un instante una mujer de edad madura y muy bien vestida tomaba el micrófono disculpando el mal comportamiento de algunas de sus strippers y remarcando lo bien educados y serios que habían resultado ser los clientes de la fiesta de Hades. Todas las strippers tuvieron que disculparse por los malos entendidos mientras la anfitriona trataba de arreglar la situación.

Las chicas se calmaron y aunque no estaban al cien por ciento contentas como mínimo les quedo claro que ninguno había sido infiel, así que con unas cuantas sonrisas de súplica los caballeros lograron que ellas mínimo se sentasen junto a ellos. Mientras la Anfitriona continuo su discurso.

-El bar cierra en tres horas y hasta entonces barra libre y espectáculo para los novios y sus invitados cortesía de la casa.- La dama le guiño un ojo a Hermes y este solo asintió con una disimulada sonrisa, la cual fue perfectamente descifrada por Afrodita, la diosa.

-Cuanto pagaste por esto?-

-Querida hay cosas que no tienen precio.- Mientras que concluía en voz baja el resto de su frase.

-Para todo lo demás tenemos la tarjeta de crédito de Julián. Aceptada en todos los bares y restaurantes.-

Así por cariño a Perséfone y a Hades todos decidieron dejar atrás ese momento tan bochornoso y hacer la fiesta juntos sumando ahora al grupo a sus nuevas amig s las Drags Queens, quien una en particular era la peor pesadilla de Kanon.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Y quien invito a la madre?!

Los rayos del sol cubrían los rostros de aquellos que habían ido a hacer la fiesta con los novios, se sentía una brisa bastante fresca, ante el sonido de las gaviotas y de las olas del mar era más que evidente que algo no iba de acuerdo a lo normal estipulado. Uno a uno iban abriendo sus ojos para darse cuenta que habían terminado por dormir en los jardines de la mansión. Bueno no era que la fiesta hubiese sido al final tan mala, Eliana sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, así que activo su luz para de esa forma sacar de su organismo los últimos efectos que el alcohol le había dejado. Miro hacia su izquierda y se encontró el cuerpo relajado de su hermoso esposo, quien aún parecía ser preso de los brazos de Hipnos. Ni su luz, ni su cosmos le salvaron de sentir una muy merecida resaca, tenía la boca seca y le dolía aun la cabeza. Se reconforto al darse cuenta que no era la única bajo esta situación, así de bochornosa, ya que todas sus hermanas a la excepción de Mitchelle parecían haber tomado sitio entre el fresco y confortable pasto del jardín, bastante bien acompañadas por sus respectivas parejas. Más aún se sorprendió cuando los mismísimos Hades y Perséfone dormían tranquilamente sobre una hamaca que se encontraba entre dos fuertes y frondosos naranjos, aun dormidos transmitían esa energía de felicidad, lo cual hizo que la albina diera un reconfortante suspiro, por lo menos aquel desastre había sido fructuoso, los novios habían pasado un buen momento. Afrodita no tardo en abrir sus ojos y encontrar de pie a su esposa con claras intenciones de partir de los jardines, sin siquiera darle los buenos días.

-Eli, mi amor espera, ayyyy.- El caballero de Piscis aun sentía su cabeza al borde del derrumbe, pero el hecho de ver que su esposa aún seguía resentida por el evidente desastre de la noche anterior le hizo tomar fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Afrodita aun tenía los brazos todos moreteados como evidencia de la anterior paliza que su albina le había conferido por encontrarle en aquel bar de bailarinas (bueno strippers) aunque eso le parecía de poca importancia su prioridad radicaba en ganarse el perdón de ella. Así que no lo dudo y se fue detrás del objeto de su deseo, justo cuando logro darle el alcance, pudo percatarse que los ojos violetas de su mujer estaban por derramar lágrimas de tristeza.

-No, mi Eli, perdóname, te juro que no volveré a frecuentar sitios así. Yo no tengo sitio en mi corazón para nadie más que no seas tú.-

-Lo sé, yo jamás he dudado de ti, no se trata de eso. Lo que me dolió es el hecho de que no me lo dijeses. Créeme si lo hubieras hecho jamás habría sentido aquel arrebato que me azoto ayer. Yo confió plenamente en ti y me partió el alma que tu no seas reciproco conmigo.-

El caballero de piscis tomo entre sus manos el rostro aun triste y lloroso de su esposa, acercándolo delicadamente hasta sus labios para proferirle un suave pero profundo beso. La energía de esa caricia labial hizo que ambos se perdiesen en una dulce danza de ternura y de reunión. Aurora abría sus ojos para encontrarse con la escena de su cuñado y su hermana en plena reconciliación, se sentía el alivio en ese beso. La del rayo oro rubí hubiese podido observarles perdida por la tierna fascinación si no hubiese sido que el peso de su esposo Camus le hiciese volver su atención a él.

Camus se había colocado sobre ella y ahora la tomaba con fuerza de sus muñecas para asegurarse que ella no pudiese moverse y escapar de esta forma a su presencia. Los ojos de Aurora se abrieron como platos, sobre todo cuando los frescos labios de su esposo se posaron con fuerza sobre los suyos tomándolos por sorpresa para después bajar en un camino por todo el ardiente cuello de la chica.

-Camus estás loco, nos van a ver!-

Entre sollozos y besos el acuario profería una sonrisa pícara a su mujer, parecía ser que este detalle le daba igual al francés, quien estaba desesperado por conseguir curar cualquier duda que su chica podría albergar.

Quien no parecía nada dispuesta a perdonar era la del rayo amarillo, Constanza aún seguía molesta con Sorrento por el lio de la noche anterior. La chica intento ponerse de pie cuando el austriaco la jalaba con fuerza de regreso al suelo.

-Ah no mi preciosa! Tu no te me vas a ir.-

-Quieto sirenito o te juro que te cantare una de opera!-

-Está bien! Cántame lo que te dé la gana, pero quédate conmigo, que aunque siempre me tocan golpes de tu parte, parece que soy masoquista.- Luego le miro con una carita de niño castigado.

-Ya perdóname, preciosa, te juro que no tengo ni ganas de estar con otra que no seas tú. Te prometo que no volveré a ocultarte cosas y mucho menos a mentirte. Te doy mi palabra de honor.-

Ella estaba desesperada y la frustración se la comía.

-Porque lo hiciste?-

-Por pendejo, y por solidario con el resto, mira la verdad ninguno queríamos ir a ese bar, ni siquiera Hades, pero Hermes quería mostrarle como se pasan las despedidas de solteros de los humanos. Solo queríamos que él tuviese un buen momento y conociera un poco de nuestras costumbres.-

-Tienes esas costumbres?!-

-No, no, no pero la mayoría de los hombres si y bueno… hay que mierda esto es patético, solo perdóname te juro que te amo y que no volveré a desilusionarte. Si?-

La chica solo dio un fuerte suspiro de resignación, su corazón era más fuerte que su coraje.

-Está bien, pero nada de mentiras de hoy en adelante.-

-Lo juro por Poseidón.-

-Qué?! Y así quieres que te tenga confianza?!-

-Está bien tienes razón, entonces lo juro por la Fuente misma.-

Aquello sonaba mejor y pues la chica no pudo evitar soltar una suave risilla ante lo estúpido de aquella situación, después de todo sabían de antemano que los chicos se habían portado bien, pero esa energía llamada celos podía ser bastante insistente.

Shura observaba maravillado como el cabello de Graciela volvía a su rosa pastel, dejando atrás aquel negro brillante de la noche anterior. La chica se percató que su novio acariciaba con mucha suavidad sus delicados risos, mientras que una coqueta sonrisa adornaba el rostro del español.

-Vaya no pensé que alguien pudiese celarme así.-

La chica se puso roja de vergüenza al recordar lo que el alcohol más la inseguridad les habían jalado a hacer.

-Creo que me pase, en realidad yo no quería lastimarte, Shura lo siento.-

-Que dices? Soy un caballero dorado, los golpes son mi estilo de vida, mi preciosa, además creo que me lo merecí por jilipollas y mentiroso. No volveré a tener miedo de tu reacción, la próxima vez te lo diré todo de frente como siempre lo has hecho tú conmigo.-

La del caballo rosa se sorprendió, ante las palabras de su novio.

-Shura de verdad no estas…?-

Un buen beso profundo y hambriento aunado a la fuerza de gravedad que quedo rota desde que él la levantase a ella en sus brazos tomando rumbo a un sitio más discreto para reposarse después de la juerga comunal de la noche anterior.

Así pareja a pareja iban arreglando sus diferencias dejando en el aire un ambiente hormonalmente alterado, punto de envidia evidente por parte de los pobres y aporreados solteros quienes hicieron un gesto solidario y se ayudaron entre ellos a tomar rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

Entre tanta miel Kanon se despertaba para percatarse que inclusive su hermano ya había logrado convencer a su diosa para reganar su perdón y uno que otro favorcito erótico. El gemelo menor busco por todos lados y no había ni rastros de su embarazada mujer, se rasco la cabeza en busca de alguna explicación lógica y fue cuando sintió que le daría un infarto. Es que acaso aquel vampiro femenil había conseguido raptar a su amada? Salió como alma que lleva el diablo (conste que ya no considero a Hades como una entidad maligna) en busca del amor de su vida. Fueron minutos lo que tardó en encontrarla, pero para él se le figuraron horas, sentía un hueco de terror en su pecho y este se disipo de un golpe cuando encontró a su mujer comiendo un plato de frutas en la cocina junto a Tatsumi y Kiki quienes se reían como locos al enterarse de los eventos de las mutuas despedidas de los dioses. El géminis dio un profundo suspiro de paz y sintió como su cuerpo se deslizaba desde la pared hasta el suelo en picada, los tres se percataron de un casi desmayado Kanon y fueron a auxiliarle.

-Mi muñequito estas bien?-

-Por todos los dioses, ahora por fin puedo respirar.-

-Te duele algo?-

El géminis se dirigió en el acto a su esposa. -Por favor ven conmigo a descansar realmente lo necesito.-

Entre los tres le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y la del rayo azul le tomo de la mano dirigiéndolo a su habitación para que pudiese descansar un poco. La chica dejo la puerta abierta para que el fresco del jardín entrase mientras que le acomodaba la cama a su esposo.

-Quieres que te deje dormir? Sabes quizás yo vaya a probarme aquella bata griega que dicen que es mi vestido.-

-No, por favor no te vayas! Te lo suplico!-

-Qué te pasa estas enfermo mi bebe?-

-No quiero que termines hiendote con él, te lo suplico, me portare bien, no volveré a mentirte!-

-Pero… Kanon no puedes tener celos de Sebastián, es solo un buen amigo, yo jamás te cambiaria ni por él ni por nadie.-

Los ojos de Kanon estaban en evidente angustia y había algo de le carcomía por dentro, era demasiado fuerte como para ocultarlo. Mitchelle estaba decidida en averiguar las razones de ese miedo y fue directo al grano.

-Sabes siempre que alguien muestra interés en mi, tu tiemblas de miedo, al principio creí que eras solo posesivo, pero esta vez estoy sintiendo algo más. Siento terror dentro de ti, y quisiera que tuvieses la confianza para contármelo, dejarlo ahí solo te consumirá. Dime mi amor que te sucede?-

La voz del hombre sonaba titubeante, era evidente que tenía problemas para desahogar aquello, su mujer le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo, mientras que encendió su luz azul para cubrirle y hacerle entrar en un atmosfera de seguridad. Así él pudo por fin confesarse delante de ella.

-Eres todo lo que tengo Mitchelle, si te vas no soy nada.-

-Kanon…-

-Mi hermano Saga siempre ha sido el mejor de los dos, cuando éramos niños lo tenía a él, pero la armadura de géminis tomo mi sitio, convirtiéndome en su sombra. Me quede sin nada, sin hermano, sin armadura, sin honor. Sabes lo más increíble es que hasta el mismo Ares prefirió el cuerpo de mi hermano para dominar el mundo, lo que es comprensible, ya que los dioses buscan siempre a los mejores hombres para sus planes. Sabes me queda claro que si mi madre hubiese vivido quizás ella también hubiese preferido a Saga por encima de mí. El dios de la guerra fue su gran amor y él solo busca a los mejores guerreros, ambos hubiesen dado todo su amor y orgullo a mi hermano y yo como siempre tendría mi sitio como una mera sombra. –

-Kanon eso no es cierto.-

-Si lo es mi preciosa! Soy y siempre he sido la sombra de alguien más, fui el suplente para la armadura de géminis, esta me acepto solo porque Saga ya no estaba vivo. Y si Ares decidió encerrarme en Sunion era porque evidentemente lo único que vio en mi fue debilidad, así que muerto seria menos patético que vivo. Sin embargo para ti nunca ha sido así, tu si me quieres mi Mitchy, para ti no soy una copia barata, yo existo realmente cuando estamos juntos y desde que me aceptaste me he sentido bendecido. Yo te amo mi luciernaguita celeste, y no puedo perderte porque entonces no tengo nada y no quiero quedarme sin ti. –

Era extraño ver a Kanon llorar de esa manera tan triste y amarga, ella solo pudo abrazarse hasta donde su enorme vientre le daba permiso de alcanzar.

-Ay mi amor, no pienso dejarte por nada ni nadie, yo te amo solo a ti, y estaremos juntos siempre además nuestro bebe estará feliz de tener al mejor papa del mundo.-

La chica se hizo sitio en la cama para descansar junto a él, mientras que sus tiernas caricias iban sanando las dudas del herido corazón del gemelo. Del otro lado de la puerta, casi escondido, Ares solo cubría sus ojos con su mano derecha, después de haber escuchado clandestinamente la confesión que su hijo había hecho a su nuera. El Dios de la guerra solo tuvo un pensamiento.

-Hay mi Hilia, como diablos voy a poder arreglar este desastre?-

June tenía ya un buen rato pasando el desinfectante cutáneo sobre las heridas de la espalda del pobre de Milo, aunque este hubiese querido aguantarse aquello le producía un escozor insoportable.

La rubia se quejaba. -Deja de moverte tanto terminare por lastimarte más.-

-Bueno tomando en cuenta que fuiste tú, quien me dejaste como coladera.-

-Eso te ganas por mentiroso y coscolino!-

-Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que esa chica me jalo a la fuerza, te lo juro.-

-Aja, si claro!-

-Escúchame bien June de Camaleón, reconozco que he sido un mujeriego toda mi vida, pero créeme que desde hace meses no he vuelto a sentir ganas de estar con nadie más. Tengo que aceptar que aunque en un principio fuiste mi peor pesadilla, hoy mismo eres la razón por la que despierto cada mañana.-

La voz de la rubia comenzó a quebrarse ante la duda.- Y yo que pensé que solo te he servido como premio de conformidad.-

Milo se sorprendio.-Porque diablos dices eso?!-

Ella solo dio un suspiro de resignación. -Por lo de… tu sabes quién?-

Milo sintió un hueco en el corazón y de inmediato tomo con suavidad la mano de la rubia y le incito a mirarle de frente, su semblante era sereno, pero se sentía seguro de lo que pensaba confesarle.

-Mírame a los ojos. Estoy de acuerdo que en mi pasado llegue a amar a Shaina y mucho, pero eso ya quedo atrás desde que estoy contigo me siento realmente bien, me estoy enamorando cada día mas de ti, no voy a compararte con ella, porque tú eres única. Simplemente quiero que sepas que hoy en día encuentro mis fuerzas cuando pienso en el brillo de tus ojos, cuando te escucho reír. Por favor te suplico que me des una oportunidad de probarte mis sentimientos, tu, eres mucho más que un buen momento en mi cama. Anda rubita linda dame la oportunidad de probártelo, sabes… además de ser buen amante puedo ser también un chico tierno.- La sonrisa infantil del caballero de escorpión aunada a ese guiño de ojo, le tocaron las fibras sensibles a la amazona a quien los tonos rosados se habían hecho presente en su rostro.

-Milo ya soy tu esposa.-

-Y me gustaría que fuese para toda la vida, me aceptas? Anda, puedo hacerte feliz si confías un poquito en mí.-

Una suave caricia de la chica directa en sus largos cabellos hizo que sus labios se unieran como imanes. Si bien era cierto que las circunstancias de su apresurada boda habían sido los estragos de la droga de Eris en el licor, ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ese tiempo de matrimonio casi forzado les había llevado por un camino a conocerse por dentro, a apreciarse y a descubrir que tenían una compatibilidad más allá de la que un par de simples amantes podrían compartir.

Poco a poco la mañana fue pasando y todos los presentes se iban reponiendo tanto físicamente como psicológicamente de todo aquel cataclismo. Hades y su reina estaban de lo más contentos estaban en vísperas de su gran día, cada uno tomo rumbo para los últimos preparativos. Gabrielle accedió a ayudarle a la Diosa Afrodita en preparar el sitio en donde llevarían a cabo la ceremonia, seria en uno de los hermosos jardines de la mansión, aquel que se encontraba a un paso de la playa.

La ceremonia correría en manos de Hermes, después de todo era el único de los dioses que tenía las prácticas energéticas más sofisticadas, sus vidas enteras como iniciador en las energías y su experiencia trabajando las bendiciones desde el rayo verde de la Fuente lo acreditaban como lo más cercano a un jerarca religioso, claro sin apegarnos mucho al significado occidental que tenemos de esto. Shaina también ofreció su ayuda para decorar y preparar el sitio, Marín prefirió ocuparse de que la modista entregase los vestidos y los trajes a tiempo para las chicas y los caballeros. Ángelo se ofreció junto con Camus para escoger y proponer un menú digno de los dioses. Eliana y Afrodita, su esposo, comenzaron a confeccionar el ramo de la novia y los adornos florales para la ceremonia y la fiesta. Saori contrato un servicio completo de Cáterin, solo para esa noche mientras que Sorrento hizo gala de sus contactos para seleccionar una música adecuada para la ceremonia, algo tradicional y elegante, como le encantaba a Hades. El Sirena insistió para ocuparse de la música de la fiesta, pero Perséfone insistió que nadie como Constanza podría haber captado el verdadero gusto musical de ella y es que los dioses habían decretado que cada parte de la boda estaría ambientada de acuerdo a los gustos de cada uno. Hades tendría la ceremonia y Perséfone la fiesta, los equipos de trabajo estaban a fondo y el ambiente se desarrollaba en perfecta armonía, o al menos eso fue lo que nuestros ilusos caballeros y amazonas supusieron.

Shion venia de acomodar las bancas para la ceremonia, él y Dokho se habían ocupado, junto a Aiora y Aldebarán, de llevar también el inmobiliario de mesas y sillas para la fiesta. El antiguo y ahora rejuvenecido patriarca tomaba asiento por dos minutos para refrescarse en una banca ubicada en otro de los jardines de la mansión cuando sintió un suave aroma a Granada que hizo que su corazón suspirara de emoción.

-Mi lady que hace por aquí? Con el tiempo que llevamos encima debería de reposarse un poco.-

-Te vi, desde lejos y buscaba solo un momento para hablarte.-

-Para hablarme, dígame en que puedo servirle.-

Ella le regalo su más dulce sonrisa. -Gracias Shion de Aries. Gracias por hacer lo que estás haciendo.-

El solo desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, las palabras de la diosa eran como cuchillas de hierro directas al alma. Sin embargo eran dulces y estaban cargadas de sinceridad.

-Ya sabe mi Lady que pase lo que pase, cuenta con mi apoyo incondicional, yo siempre estaré ahí.-

-Shion, sé que crees amarme y juro por mi padre Zeus que si mi corazón no tuviese dueño te lo hubiese entregado a ti. El tiempo es sabio Aries y confió en que el destino controlado por la Fuente te traiga a alguien más. Alguien que pueda entregártelo todo y llenarte el alma como tú te lo mereces.-

El rostro cabizbajo del lemuriano fue levantado suavemente por la mano de la diosa quien dirigió sus labios hacia su mejilla en un beso fraternal y cálido.

-Gracias Shion porque gracias a que tú me devolviste la fe, mañana podré cumplir mi más anhelado sueño. Eres un verdadero caballero de la esperanza, porque cuando me sentí nada me hiciste volver a creer en mí.-

-Mi lady le juro por todos los dioses que mañana usted tendrá el mejor día de toda su inmortal existencia, y no habrá fuerza ni humana ni inmortal que se lo impida. Pongo mi vida de por medio.-

-Eso no lo dudo y por favor no quiero que mueras, no antes de que reconstruyamos el inframundo. Sabes quizás al final de tu existencia podremos encontrarte un puesto digno de ti, que dices? Te juro que me ocupare de que Hades no vuelva a sus pendejadas de infiernos y esas tonterías fatalistas.-

El solo pudo acompañarla con una buena carcajada después de todo aquello no sonaba tan malo. Así la vio retirarse contenta y derrochando esa energía de plenitud, lo cual le hizo sonreír y coger fuerzas para dirigirse a la cocina por un refrescante vaso de limonada, Mitchelle estaba de antojo y ya había preparado galones, mismos que Kanon tuvo que azucarar casi a escondidas para que no se les fuese a caer a todos el pelo ante lo amargoso de su bebida.

Shion iba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos cuando paso por la puerta encontrando a Saga con cara de haber visto un muerto y a Kanon al punto casi de crear una taquicardia. Eso le hizo regresar del mundo de los sueños y entrar a toda prisa para enterarse cuál era el motivo del trauma de los gemelos. Y en un instante vio sentada en la mesa a Mitchelle con una cara de angustia cogida fuerte del brazo de Saori quien a su vez compartía las mismas emociones que la peli roja mientras que una voz un tanto familiar hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

-En verdad no sé cómo mi Perséfone insiste en volverse a casar con el pendejo de Hades, por todos nosotros, yo que siempre le inculque a la niña que no hay mejor vida que la del celibato. En fin no se cómo digo esto frente a ustedes, sobre todo frente a ti Athena que al final resultaste una desvergonzada. No lo digo por ti mi preciosa peli rojita, como mínimo tu si supiste reproducirte como es debido. A propósito como ha crecido tu vientre y yo que creí que solo irías en el tercer mes, es que acaso son triates o algo por el estilo? Hay sí, eso sería encantador una familia llena de bebes! Me encantan los pequeñines son tan hermosos.-

Mitchelle solo dirigió su mirada rumbo a su estático y frustrado marido sus ojos gritaban con claridad una sola cosa.

-AUXILIO!-

Shion sintió que ardería Troya, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, como era posible que ella se hubiese enterado de la boda. En teoría aquello había sido planeado en la más entera discreción, bueno dejando atrás los incidentes de la noche anterior que fueron cero discretos. Al ver parados a los gemelos más fríos que una estatua de hielo, solo atino en echarles un grito vía cosmos.

-Qué diablos están haciendo?! Sáquenlas de ahí antes de que a Mitchelle se le adelante el parto y a nuestra diosa le dé una aneurisma!-

Saga y Kanon tenían la entera disposición por sacar a sus esposas de ahí, pero temían que aquello trajera un escándalo por parte de Deméter. Sin embargo una voz masculina irrumpió en medio de la cocina trayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Ay tía ya vas a comenzar con tus _baby obsesions_, ya relájate y mejor tomate un buen Martini.-

Frank Siena, la rencarnación del mismísimo Dionisio estaba ya acomodándose en la mesa, con todo y copa en mano. Era lógico que aunque él ya había reconectado su cosmos al planeta, el hecho de pasar unos meses junto a su tía, la pesada, le habían vuelto a llevar a los brazos de su amado elemento el alcohol, y es que con copas la voz de Deméter se oye de más en más lejos.

Al ver que los gemelos seguían en el dilema el patriarca decidió que tendría que ser él mismo quien actuase, justo estaba entrando cuando Hermes le dio alcance seguido de Poseidón.

-Tía Deméter, como es que has venido de visita?- Al Dios del comercio casi se le trababan las palabras de los nervios, mientras que Julián sintió unas ganas absolutas de echarse al fondo del mar hasta que esa pesadilla pasase. Gabrielle entro seguida de Afrodita cuando se topa también con reverenda visión apocalíptica, sintió que el calor se le subía al rostro sobre todo al recordar el último incidente que tuvieron Deméter y Poseidón, donde por poco y esta termina casi violando al pobre de Julián. Vaya la sorpresa se llevaron todos cuando la diosa les explico el porqué de su visita.

-Dionisio y yo hemos recibido una invitación para la boda de mi hija, pueden creerlo, mi hija se vuelve a casar y con el mismo murciélago negro. De verdad que estas nuevas generaciones están hechas un caos, no es así Athenita hijita?- Le decía la diosa rubia con un tonillo de doble sentido bastante bien captado por todos.

Saga aprovecho el momento para darle un disimulado codazo a su hermano, con la llegada de todos aquellos ellos podrían aprovechar el momento.

-Bueno señora Deméter con su permiso pero mi esposa aún tiene cosas que terminar para la boda y mí cuñada…-

Kanon prosiguió –Mi preciosa tiene que descansar que ya está casi al termino del embarazo y no queremos que él bebe se nos adelante.-

-Por supuesto que no, tienes razón ella debe descansar, insisto que nunca imagine que su embarazo fuese tan adelantado como ahora.-

-Ya ve eso es lo que pasa con las encarnaciones de los rayos de la Fuente, son tan eficientes que hasta paren rapidísimo. Verdad mi chiquis?-

Mitchelle solo asintió rápida y desesperadamente con su cabeza, lo que fuese que su loco marido inventase, a ella con tal de sacarle de ahí, le venía de maravilla. Aunque sintió casi un espasmo cuando la Diosa le pregunto.

-No quieres que te acompañe sabes puedo darte algunos concejos de…-

-NO, no, no gracias!- Dijeron los cuatro en coro mientras que salían a toda prisa de la pieza.

Gabrielle tomo rumbo de inmediato junto a su esposo quería que quedara muy en claro que aquel hombre-Dios era ya propiedad privada. Aunque la celosa de Deméter no podía perder una oportunidad para patear sobre la encarnación de la antigua sirena quien le había arrebatado a su examante.

-Quien diría que un rayo de la fuente se rebajase a encarnarse como simple sirena, dime bonita aquella vida como pez te resulto más placentera que tu experiencia de humana? Bueno para llevar los pechos al aire en aquel entonces y aun así terminar como cornuda, eso debió doler y mucho.-

Gaby trago hondo para no soltar un ataque contra la diosa evidentemente envidiosa y celosa de su matrimonio, aunque Julián no estaba dispuesto a que nadie le hablase así a su esposa.

-Óyeme bruja, con mi Gaby ni te metas, yo fui un pendejo envenenado por Eris, pero tu aun después de quitarte el veneno sigues siendo una loca frustrada!-

-Como me llamaste especie de sardina apestosa?!-

Hermes tuvo que intervenir mientras que Afrodita tomo a Julián y su mujer a parte para que no fuesen a terminar agarrándose contra Deméter.

-A ver, vámonos calmando, mañana es la boda de Perséfone y aunque evidentemente mi querida tía no la aprueba mi media hermana está en su derecho de ser feliz junto a quien ella ha elegido. Así que tía no sé quién te invito a ti, porque tu mi querido Frank estas siempre invitadísimo.-

El Dios del vino levanto su copa de Martini con una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento mientras que el castaño continúo su discurso. –Que yo sepa no se han hecho ningún tipo de invitaciones…-

Fue entonces que Perséfone de la mano de Hades irrumpió en la dichosa cocina, interrumpiendo abruptamente las palabras de su medio hermano.

-Madre veo con gusto, que recibiste mi invitación, al igual que mi querido Frank.-

Casi todos los presentes sintieron que sus calzones caerían por los suelos ante la confesión de la Diosa del inframundo. El mismísimo Hades no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Mi amor invitaste a tu madre?!-

Más aun Deméter misma estaba sorprendida. –Eres masoquista, como me invitas a un evento que sabes que no apruebo.-

-Porque es la única manera de que entiendas que amo a este Dios y que lo voy a esposar por mi propia voluntad.-

Todos la miraron atónitos mientras ella prosiguió.

-Por milenios te has empeñado en hacer circular la versión de mi dizque rapto y violación. Sabes perfectamente que aquello es falso.-

A Deméter se le subían los colores de la rabia. –Fue lo que paso!-

-No, no es así, tu supiste que Hades y yo nos veíamos a escondidas de ti y habías preparado casarme con quien cayese primero, así es que me vi forzada a huir con él antes de permitir que decidieses mi vida.-

-No, no es cierto!-

-Si lo es! Yo comí esa granada por gusto y no solo unos granos como falsamente afirmaste, sabes que me la devore entera y me hubiese devorado el árbol entero con tal de pasar la eternidad con el ser que amo!-

-Te has vuelto loca, él vive en las tinieblas y tú eras la diosa de las estaciones. Como puedes cambiar tu vida frente al sol y los campos por una eternidad en el lúgubre inframundo?!-

-Lo que tu consideras bello, no siempre los demás lo vemos así. Te invite para que de una vez por todas compruebes y aceptes el hecho de que hare MI VIDA junto al ser que YO libremente he escogido amar. Espero que sepas comportarte delante de los demás y que no conviertas mi boda en algo desagradable porque de hacerlo así te juro que no me volverás a ver por toda la eternidad.-

Dionisio estaba emocionado a ver el carácter de la diosa del inframundo, levanto su copa en señal de salud por la braveza de la novia, mientras que curiosamente se preguntó.

-Oye Perséfone y a mí porque me invitaste?-

-Mi querido Frank a ti solo por el placer de tenerte.-

Vaya que aquello enfureció a la madre y enorgulleció al resto de los dioses, Dionisio estaba tan contento que gratis se ofreció.

-Yo pongo el bar completo para la Fiesta y que vivan los novios!-

Shion salió casi frio, ante reverenda provocación entre las dos diosas, él podía leer que Deméter no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante tremendo desafío. El patriarca estaba decidido, nada ni nadie acabarían con el sueño de su amada Diosa, así es que tomo prisa en busca de Dokho y del resto de los caballeros y amazonas para crear un plan que asegurase que los novios pasasen la mejor fiesta de sus vidas. Aunque esto podría significar sacrificar la salud física y mental de más de un caballero y amazona, pero para que están los guerreros sino es para defender a sus amados Dioses.

O no?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Persiguiendo a la loca

La tarde estaba cayendo era la víspera de la tan anhelada boda, era urgente que ese evento quedase saldado, inmediatamente después de consagrar a tan milenaria pareja, nuestros guerreros y Dioses debían ponerse manos a la obra en su lucha contra Eris y la Sombra. Shion había reunido casi a la totalidad de los caballeros, amazonas y guerreras de los rayos, estaba decidido a todo con tal de ofrecerle a la Diosa del inframundo la boda que siempre deseo.

Shaina estaba desesperada había muchas cosas que terminar para la dichosa ceremonia y aun les quedaba todo lo de la fiesta, Mu por su parte intentaba calmar el estrés de su inquieta mujer mientras que Graciela observaba inquieta como el inmutable Shion de Aries parecía llevar un estrés peor que el de ellas al ver a sus maridos la noche de antes.

-Señor Shion que le ocurre porque tanta urgencia de vernos?-

Le decía toda preocupada la peli rosa, mientras observaba a su hermana Mitchelle sentada del otro lado del salón junto a Kanon y Saori que tenían cara de haber visto a la totalidad de la sombra, Saga entraba con un vaso de agua para las dos chicas, creando un ambiente de duda en el resto de los participantes.

-Señores y Señoras tenemos un problema, la boda corre un alto riesgo de convertirse en un fiasco.- Decía todo firme el antiguo patriarca, mientras que Aurora levantaba su ceja izquierda en señal de duda.

-Hombre se puede ir peor que lo de anoche? Auch! Oye no comiences francesito que aún no termino de perdonarte!- La peli naranja rezongaba ante los disimulados pellizcos de Camus, la del rayo oro rubí tenía una boca bastante perspicaz.

Shion aclaro las dudas de la chica.-Me temo hija mía que sí! Deméter ha sido invitada y ya está aquí.-

-Por todas las dimensiones, quien jodidos pudo haber invitado a esa loca?-June se hacia la misma pregunta que el resto de sus compañeros.

Shion les revelaba la verdad con un dejo de resignación en su voz.-Me temo que Lady Perséfone misma lo ha hecho, claro que esto lo hizo para convencerla de que ya le deje ser feliz junto a Hades.-

-Y yo que creí que solo en las telenovelas latinoamericanas veíamos pendejadas de ese tipo.- Ángelo siempre tan directo, el resto solo pudo atinar en soltar una risita cómplice por lo atinado del comentario del cáncer.

-Caballeros y señoras, por favor! Esto es serio! Sabemos que probablemente ninguno de los aquí presentes sobrevivamos a la guerra santa que se ha desatado. Lo único que podemos asegurar es que estos momentos puedan dejarnos un recuerdo de alegría ante la eterna pena que probablemente nos espere!-

Mitchelle se sobresaltaba –Óigame Shion! Que esta insinuando? Que vamos a perder frente a la bruja pervertida y la Sombra de quinta?! No nos hicimos humanas para venir a sacrificarnos en vano! No sé ustedes, pero nosotras vinimos a vencer y ni yo ni mis hermanas pensamos morir y mucho menos permitir que esos locos ganen este planeta!-

Kanon tomaba la mano de su mujer tratando de tranquilizarle, se veía que la simple hipótesis de algo así le ponía más que estresada a la pelirroja.

-Chiquis tranquila, Shion solo trata de que comprendamos porque este matrimonio es importante, no debemos descartar cada posibilidad por dura que suene. Aun así yo estoy contigo y creo en nuestro triunfo.-

-Pero…-

Shion observo que la pobre embarazada se ponía bastante tensa y comprendió que debía suavizar su propia desesperación por el bien de ella y de su creatura.

-Hija perdóname, no quiero ser pesimista, pero me gustaría que como mínimo si ellos dos no llegasen a sobre… bueno- Trago saliva con dificultad mientras que el miedo comenzaba a roerle el pecho. – Solo digo que todos merecemos un momento de felicidad, eso nos recarga el alma y nos da fuerzas para seguir, no lo crees?-

No necesito decir más aun quienes no poseían el poder de la clarisentencia de las amazonas de los rayos pudieron leer que frente a ellos había un viejo corazón enamorado que les clamaba ayuda para hacer feliz a la razón de su latir. Más aún les conmovió saber que esta felicidad la estaba rogando para que fuese otro hombre ( en este caso Dios) quien se la llevase consigo. Inclusive los guerreros más duros como Mascara Mortal, se sentían conmovidos y recibían una lección de humildad con la actitud entregada del antiguo caballero de Aries. La del rayo azul con todo y su inmenso dolor de espalda sumado a unas cuantas pataditas que recibía de su bebe le hizo sentir su apoyo.

-Por todas las dimensiones que tendremos que… ayyy ups!-

Todos miraron a la chica con el miedo de un posible parto, y casi le cayeron encima para protegerla, sobre todo su esposo.

-Qué?! Dime donde te duele!-

-No sean exagerados no me duele nada solo me pateo, vaya debe tener unas piernas de atleta!-

Mu estaba especialmente curioso ante dicha declaración y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Me dejarías tocar?-

-Si claro.-

El caballero de Aries puso su mano y de inmediato el vientre de la chica comenzó a moverse frente a los ojos maravillados de TODOS, Kanon miro a su compañero de armas con un aire de celos y disimuladamente le quito la mano para alcanzar a tocar el bultito sobresaliente del vientre de su mujer. Mu sintió simpatía ante el gesto del géminis, mientras que al sentir la mano del padre él bebe formo dos bultitos que fueron cubiertos por las grandes manos de su progenitor. Una extraña luz brillo en el vientre de la chica y fue como si se volviese translucido, todos los presentes pudieron deleitarse al ver la imagen completa de un hermoso bebe perfectamente bien formado que empujaba con sus dos piecitos hacia el vientre de la madre mientras que se chupaba tranquilamente su pulgar derecho.

Hasta el más duro sintió una extraña fascinación ante tal manifestación del aun no nato, este se movía y se podía divisar cada gesto que emitía, como si de una película se tratase. Poseidón, Gabriel y Ares entraban en la sala después de haber dejado a Hermes y Afrodita a cargo de los dos invitados estrellas. El Dios Marte sintió que le daría un shock cuando presencio aquel suceso, no pudo evitarlo y se abrió paso entre los asombrados espectadores, era la primera vez que algo así ocurría frente a sus ojos.

-Pero cómo es posible?-

Nadie respondió todos estaban fascinados, y aunque Saga y Kanon hubiesen querido dedicarles unas cuantas frases de rechazo a su nada deseado padre, sus voces se vieron cortadas cuando en seguida él bebe se volteo como si dirigiese su vista rumbo al Dios de la guerra. Él se acero más por la fuerza de atracción que por la de la razón y dirigió su mano cerca del vientre de la chica, Kanon quiso detenerle, pero Mitchelle le sostuvo su mano dejándole el paso libre al abuelo, justo cuando Ares la toco él bebe emitió una cálida sonrisa, desarmando cualquier intención de critica que pudiese generarse. Un segundo después comenzó a dar pataditas consecutivas mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

Su nuera no pudo evitar comentar -Está contento, creo que le agradas.-

Aunque Kanon no parecía apreciar ese gesto –Eso es porque no le conoce.-

-Ni tu tampoco Kanon, así es que no comencemos por favor.-

Ares agradeció el gesto de su nuera y suavemente quito su mano del vientre tratando de contener aquel mar de emociones que lo estaban comiendo hasta la medula.

Shion comprendió en el acto que debía volver al tema antes de que aquello terminase por tomar otros rumbos. El presenciar al bello bebe de la pelirroja y del géminis le inundo el alma con una energía de ternura que motivo aún más sus planes de rescate de la boda.

-Mitchelle tú y Kanon quedan exentos a esto, creo que es mejor que descanses y que no te estreses con madres obsesivas. Saga te pido que tú mantengas a nuestra Diosa Athena lejos de la influencia de esta deidad. Y me queda claro que Poseidón, aquí presente, ya tiene bastantes problemas con Deméter como para unirse a esto.-

Julián salía de la fascinación por el reciente suceso (de ver al bebe moviéndose) y en el acto dio su opinión– Te lo agradezco Aries, unirnos a qué?-

Shaina le respondió lista y presta. –A un plan del Patriarca para impedir que Deméter monte un lio en la boda.-

Ares no quiso verse involucrado en lo que él sospechaba sería un lio a lo idiota.

-Yo soy el Dios de la guerra, estoy aquí para ganar la puta guerra contra la miserable de mi gemela y la Sombra, no soy un aguanta suegras!-

Aunque más de uno no pudo evitar odiar el hecho de no contar con esos privilegios, sobre todo quien sería el primer candidato elegido por Shion.

-Dohko tú te encargaras con un grupo de cubrir una parte de la fiesta y yo me llevare a otro equipo y terminare el perímetro. Estamos de acuerdo?-

-Pues qué remedio.- Decía todo resignado el caballero de libra, después de todo al mal tiempo buena cara y para eso están los amigos para ayudar a que cumplas tus promesas letales.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Hermes y Afrodita hacían frente a una Diosa obsesionada con hacer recapacitar del supuesto error que estaba cometiendo su propia hija.

-Tía por todos nosotros ya la escuchaste se casa por su libre decisión, quieres de una vez aceptarlo?!-

-Yo! Aceptar que la niña de mis ojos se haya dizque enamorado de ese cabron, aburrido de mi hermano, escúchenme bien, eso jamás! Les aseguro que en el fondo me llamo porque desea que la salve de esta situación y para eso estoy aquí, si señores salvare a mi Core antes de que vuelva a cometer otro de sus muchos errores!-

Afrodita comenzaba a desesperarse –Errores? Pero si me queda claro que la rubia ama lo gótico, Hades es su príncipe oscuro perfecto.-

-Tu, seguro que todo esto viene de tu influencia!-

-Yo!-

-Seguro te has encargado en arrastrar a mi Core por los rumbos de las cochinas pasiones que representas, la has vuelto una cualquiera como siempre lo has sido tú!-

-Óyeme especie de bruja frígida, no es mi culpa que seas tan mala en la cama y que por ello todos tus exs te hayan mandado a volar!-

-Como te atreves?! Para tu mayor información yo considero que el sexo es una energía aberrante, si no fuese el motor que trae la vida para este planeta, diría que es algo totalmente inútil es irrelevante! Como tu querida!-

-Eso es porque ninguno te lo ha sabido hacer como es debido!- Decía la pelirroja mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice al Dios del Comercio mientras que continuo su frase. –Y es que con esas maneras que tienes hay que ser un ser superdotado para llegar a tener una erección contigo!-

Hermes se dio cuenta que aquello estaba degenerando a ritmos vertiginosos, mientras que en el otro lado de la mesa Dionisio bebía un sorbo de su copa mientras que se divertía al escuchar la disputa entre las dos deidades. Mercurio pensó que lo mejor sería separar a las dos damas por el momento mientras que él pudiese maquinar algún plan para calmar los aires de su loca tía.

-Mi bella nos vamos, no vale la pena discutir por tonterías, dejemos a Deméter en compañía de Frank un momento mientras que tú y yo terminamos de ocuparnos de los detalles de la boda. Ambas mujeres se miraron con odio y la diosa de la belleza decidió seguir a su amante quien sospecho que ya tenía un plan estructurado contra la rubia desquiciada.

Deméter se sirvió un poco de té mientras miro con fastidio como su sobrinito el dios del vino se deleitaba con néctar que ella consideraba hasta cierto punto peligroso. Ya fuera de la pieza Mercurio condujo a la pelirroja hasta su habitación personal y ahí le hablo.

-Tienes algunos de tus menjurjes sedativos?-

-Quieres que droguemos a Deméter, Hermes te has vuelto…-

-No mujer, quiero que la tranquilicemos un poquito, solo eso. Que dices, tienes algo para calmar hienas?-

Una sonrisa sádica de parte de Afrodita, vino acompañando una mejor proposición.

-Querido mío, déjamelo a mí, yo le preparare a esta zopilota enferma una bebida peor que la que Eris nos chuto en Las Vegas.-

-Oye nada de zombis, recuerda que es la madre de Perséfone y te guste o no es tu hermana.-

-Tranquilo cielo, tengo exactamente lo que ella necesita, ya lo veras.-

-Te lo dejo a tu entero criterio, preciosa, no nos falles.-

-Y no lo hare.- Así con un apasionado beso ambos dioses sellaron su pacto para según ellos salvar la boda de sus homólogos de una tentativa terrorista inminente.

Deméter dejaba la cocina para dar un paseo por la mansión mientras maquinaba su plan de sabotaje para la boda de su hija, había que hacerle sentir que aquello era un error, los dioses creían en las señales, en el inevitable destino. Había mucha tela de donde poder cortar uno de sus principales objetivos será el vestido de la novia, como podría su hija tener la boda de sus sueños si algo le pasase a dicha prenda. Una sonrisa sádica irradiando en lo perverso adorno el semblante de la bella Diosa de la fertilidad, no le sería difícil saber en dónde guardaban tan importante prenda, era cuestión de seguir a las amazonas, seguro que una de ellas llevaba esa encomienda. Se escabullo ágilmente entre los pasillos y en cuanto vio a Shaina charlando con Gabrielle puso mucha atención en dicha conversación.

-Oye Gaby ya terminaron con tu vestido?-

-Si Shaina y menos mal, ya hasta me lo medí y todo. Por el momento lo deje junto al de la novia, Marín dijo que se encargaría de acomodar todas las vestimentas de las chicas en una habitación y las de los chicos y el novio en otra. Ya sabes para eso de la costumbre de no ver el vestido de la novia antes de la ceremonia.-

-Pues entonces debo darme prisa, porque yo aún no termino de probarme el mío, es que con todos esos adornos para las mesas no he tenido tiempo de nada. Iré enseguida.- La del rayo blanco solo le dedico una suave sonrisa a la cobra mientras que siguió su camino rumbo al que sería el sitio de la ceremonia.

Deméter tomo rumbo en busca de la tal Marín, estaba tan enfrascada en su plan maquiavélico que no se percató que alguien más le seguía. Una voz femenina se escuchó vía cosmos en dirección al maestro de libra.

-Su objetivo es el vestido de la novia, espero instrucciones.-

-Muy bien Aurora, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-

Afrodita la Diosa terminaba de preparar una especie de brebaje de un color rosa anacarado, hasta podría decirse que se asemejaba a la crema de un helado de fresas. Enseguida lo metió en un pequeño frasco y abandono su habitación en dirección a otra. Toco un par de veces hasta que alguien le abrió y se dirigió con mucha familiaridad a esta persona.

-Sabes que juntos podríamos curar las amarguras. Me ayudas y créeme que todos nos veremos beneficiados con el resultado, que dices?- Una mano masculina tomo el frasco y le levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación. La Diosa salió satisfecha ante la primera parte de su arriesgado plan.

Deméter se colaba en la habitación que guardaba los vestidos de las chicas, buscaba desesperada el ajuar de su hija, después de esculcar por todas partes se le ocurrió abrir las puertas del armario central y ahí se encontró un hermoso vestido con un sombrero blanco como la nieve. Era realmente hermoso ajustado al cuerpo y con bordados de perlas tanto blancas como plateadas, sin duda era un vestido digno de una reina. Imagino a su hermosa hija portándolo y la imagen era realmente deslumbrante. Por unos instantes las dudas de qué estaba haciendo en esa pieza, comenzaron a azotar a la Diosa rubia, es que acaso no estaba sobrellevando las cosas fuera de lo correcto? Toda mujer sueña con portar una hermosa prenda así algún día de su vida, ella misma sintió nostalgia de una época milenaria cuando creyó que un día un Dios le ofrecería a ella esta oportunidad. Aquel día añorado quedo solo en sus sueños cuando vio su corazón destrozado en las manos de sus dos hermanos quienes solo la habían usado como mero entretenimiento, ya que Zeus y Poseidón habían decidido unir sus vidas con otras mujeres que diferenciaban mucho de lo que ella había sido.

Ese momento de compasión se fue rápido, al verse en su actual situación, los hombres solo le habían traído sufrimientos, así que era su misión impedir a toda costa que su hija fuese arrastrada a su misma suerte.

-Este tiene que ser el vestido, bueno un poco de polvito pica pica y sufrirás un poco pero mejor sufrir un momento que la eternidad hija mía, después me lo agradecerás.- Decía toda convencida la Diosa madre.

Del otro lado escondida tras la puerta Aurora se tapaba la boca, para no soltar la carcajada, mientras que su esposo la contactaba vía cosmos.

-Cherie, necesitas ayuda? No te arriesgues contra esa loca.- Camus preocupado por el bien estar de su esposa pudo sentir que esta emitía una luz un tanto desconcertante y esto le preocupo.

-Cherie, estas bien?-

-Espe.. jejeje esper… ayyy-

En seguida se calmó en cuanto vio a Deméter en rumbo a salir de la alcoba, la del rayo oro rubí se tele transporto apareciendo justo al lado de su esposo, quien al verla tan roja como su cabello, se puso de nervios.

-Ma Petite, que te hicieron?-

Justo cuando la tomo en sus brazos la chica estallo en carcajadas, dejando en total desconcierto a Camus quien estaba junto a Milo y June.

La camaleón temió lo peor. –Por todos los Dioses la ha embrujado, pronto hay que traerle de regreso.- June corrió rumbo a la fuente y tomo un recipiente que había por ahí lo lleno de agua y arrojo la totalidad del contenido sobre la peli naranja, cuando Milo se percató de la pendejada que estaba por cometer su esposa, ya era demasiado tarde, en el trayecto la rubia se llevó de encuentro al inocente de Camus. Aurora se escurría el agua de los cabellos mientras que dirigio una mirada fulminante a la amazona rubia.

-Porque has hecho esto?-

June suspiro de alivio –Ya está! lo logre ahora es libre del hechizo.-

-Cual hechizo, quien jodidos esta embrujado?-

-Tu, tú lo estabas, pero tranquila eso es un asunto que gracias a mis conocimientos en metafísica he logrado liberarte.-

Camus alzaba una ceja con una cara de pocos amigos y las gotas de agua que al querer escurrir de sus largos cabellos se congelaban como escarlatitas. Mientras que Milo solo se golpeada la mitad del rostro con su palma abierta, eso cursos ocultistas que su mujer había tomado con Hermes en estos momentos caían como patada de burro en el estómago.

-Mi amor, creo que nadie estaba bajo ningún tipo de embrujo y por el contrario en este momento tanto tú como yo corremos peligro de ser o freídos o congelados si no nos largamos a toda prisa.-

Milo comenzó a jalar el brazo de June y esta comprendió en el acto que había cometido un pequeño pero bastante significativo error. Los cosmos de Camus y su esposa comenzaron a subir en un segundo y de improviso se pararon de golpe ante la llegada de alguien que les regreso al suelo.

-Qué diablos pasa aquí?!- Dohko veía de mal gusto estar jugando con agua cuando Deméter andaba por ahí queriendo sabotear el vestido de la novia.

June trato de disculparse. –Lo siento maestro fue mi culpa creí que Deméter le había hecho algo a Aurora. Aurora, Camus lo siento les juro que fue con la mejor de las intenciones.-

La peli naranja tomo un poco de aire y con su mano acaricio el brazo de su esposo para calmarle. El antiguo maestro volvía al tema.

-Aurora, lograste esconder el vestido?-

Una carcajada volvió a salir de la boca de la chica mientras que los cuatro la miraban un tanto desconcertados.

-Maestro, no se preocupe, créame no fue necesario. Ahora comprendo porque el planeta anda tan mal, con menudos dioses a cargo, antes y este no ha explotado.-

Hubiesen seguido la conversación pero aún tenían que darle alcance a la Diosa de la fertilidad, así es que con una seña discreta los cinco volvieron manos a la obra con su plan.

Por otro lado el caballero de Piscis y su esposa se disponían a preparar los adornos florales de la ceremonia, las rosas que Afrodita había cultivado, eran despojadas de cualquier vestigio de veneno que pudiese haberles quedado y es que de todo su repertorio las rosas negras eran de las más letales. Una vez que la pareja preparaba y cortaba las flores contaban con la ayuda de Constanza, Shaka y Ángela para formar los sofisticados adornos. Fue un trabajo de gran dedicación, sobre todo por lo delicado de las rosas en sí, Mu les había tejido unas hermosas canastas con ramas de árboles, era impresionante lo diestro que había sido el lemuriano en la confección de estas. Dentro fueron colocadas las rosas rojas, negras y violetas, la luz de su esposa le habían permitido al caballero de piscis crear un tipo de rosas nunca antes vistas de un color violeta brillante. Todos sabían que este color era muy apreciado por los novios así es que serían estas tres variedades de rosas quienes adornarían dentro de los canastitos el camino que recorrerían los novios hasta el altar.

Una vez terminado esto Shaina se encargó de llevar todos los adornos a un cuarto que les mantendría en la buena temperatura hasta la mañana siguiente. Mientras tanto Deméter seguía sigilosamente a la amazona de la cobra con la clara intención de que esas rosas no sobrevivieran de esa noche. Porque conformarse con arruinar el vestido cuando se puede acabar con el escenario conjuntamente, era de día y pensó que sería demasiado arriesgado, habría que esperar a la noche así sin testigos cuando todos descansaran ella podría llevar a cabo su maléfico plan.

En la cocina Shion terminaba de ponerle la cabeza al borde de la histeria al pobre de Ángelo, quien ya no soportaba tanto concejo de cómo cuidar que Deméter no terminase por meter veneno en los platos. Tratando de ser lo más educado que él podía ser (cosa difícil ya que Death Mask siempre se caracterizó por tener una paciencia tan inmensa como un grano de arroz) éste tomo con mucha amabilidad a Shion del brazo mientras que discretamente le llevaba a la puerta de la salida.

-Su señoría no se estrese mire Aldebarán y yo nos estamos ocupando de la cena y ya le dije que Camus se ha puesto manos en obra para los canapés de entrada.-

Así como que no quiere la cosa y con una sonrisa al borde de ser forzada Ángelo dejo al antiguo patriarca del otro lado de la puerta mientras que confirió tremendo portazo capaz de despertar a una cuadra a la redonda. Luego tomo un aire de respiro, mientras que volvió a ponerse manos a la obra sobre esas lasañas individuales repletas de queso ricota, champiñones silvestres y carne de ternera bañados con una suave salsa bechamel. Aldebarán dejaba los vegetales cortados y una suave vinagreta para la ensalada que acompañaría el plato principal. Había muy buen ambiente en la cocina, el torito había traído una buena colección de música samba para que todo aquello relajara la evidente tensión en la que todos se encontraban. Kanon y Mitchelle entraron por la otra puerta atraídos por el delicioso aroma que les conducía como bajo efecto hipnótico.

Los ojos de la pelirroja parecían transformarse en dos corazones al ver lo que preparaba el italiano, quien no pudo evitar sonreír resignado ante semejante invasión a su lugar sagrado para Death Mask cocinar era tan importante como custodiar su antiguo templo de cáncer, eso era un detalle que compartía con Camus de acuario. En otra circunstancia les habría echado a ambos de su cocina, pero tratándose de un antojo de la dama encinta, pues no quiso negarle ese placer al bebe.

-Está bien te preparare una ración para que el bambino no se quede con el antojo.-

Kanon sonrió emocionado y pensaba decir algo cuando el italiano le hablo cortante.

-Solo a ella! Tú te conformaras con lo que ella decida compartirte y te advierto que si veo que abusas te mando de regreso a Yomotsu! Capiche?-

El otro solo asintió nerviosamente, en cualquier caso con un suave puchero de su boca y sabía que su gordita no le negaba nada.

Saga y Saori se unían a Shura y Graciela ayudándoles a forrar las sillas del salón de fiesta para que todas se vieran uniformes, mientras que colocaban los manteles negros con violeta en cada mesa. Después vendría la labor de poner los adornos unos eran con flores (naturaleza muerta) y otros con figuras de azúcar, agradecieron que la novia no quisiese flores frescas en su fiesta, así solo tendrían que cuidar las de la ceremonia y como quiera ocupaban bastante espacio.

Graciela no podía dejar de pensar en la obsesión de Deméter, por su hija aquello no era nada sano, radiaba en la demencia, aunque mirar a Saori con el cabello alborotado del estrés y la prisa, le distrajo un poco.

-Tranquila te está quedando muy bien.-

-Tú crees? Sabes yo no soy muy dada para esto de las decoraciones.-

Aunque Saga no opinaba lo mismo, el géminis estaba al igual que el español sudando la gota dura por los esfuerzos más el tremendo calor, pero esto no era excusa para no apreciar el trabajo de las chicas.

-Han hecho un trabajo estupendo chicas los adornos son perfectos y se ven muy bien. Mira que a mí las flores secas me dan escalofríos, pero estas son muy especiales.-

Saori miraba con ojos hambrientos el cuerpo de su esposo bañado en sudor, sus ojos se volvían casi felinos, Shura se puso nervioso y tomo a su chica junto a él para no estorbar en el evidente subidón de hormonas que llevaba su Diosa. Saga rio divertido al ver a eso dos partir temerosos de presenciar lo que ya él mismo sentía subir por la totalidad de su piel.

Con una voz sensual se dirigió a su peli morada -Sabes preciosa podemos hacer una pausa y refrescarnos una media horita en la playa, que dices?-

-Que los peces van a arder.-

-No te preocupes Poseidón se ha ido por el pastel, así que con suerte podemos culpar a Deméter de la tragedia.-

Ambos desaparecieron por razones más que evidentes, mientras que Graciela se encontraba ya acorralada entre una columna que era lo único que le impedía caer al suelo víctima de los besos hambrientos de su queridísimo español quien parecía haberse contagiado del mar de hormonas de su Diosa. Los brazos de Shura tomaban a la chica de su trasero alzándola y encajándola en sus caderas, y ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de éstas rozándose sus puntos erógenos a fondo, en un juego de fricciones delirante. Era imposible no dejar escapar uno que otro gemido de placer, las mejillas de ambos tomaban unos colores de sonrojo, de seguir así terminarían por irse a terminar aquel jueguito en la habitación. Sin embargo en un instante aquella ola de placer fue arrastrada por una ola de hielo puro.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que no solo mi hija es víctima de la energía de la puta de Venus!-

Deméter saco a la pareja de su momento extático cambiándoles el leve sonrojo en un rojo casi escarlata de la vergüenza.

-Definitivamente hice muy bien en aceptar la invitación de mi hija, no me cabe duda que mi niña está bajo la influencia de esa zorra.-

Sin decir más se alejó dejando a los dos temblando del susto y con un mal presentimiento a flor de piel, Graciela no quiso arriesgarse.

-Shura esta tipa está loca, creo que pondré manos a la obra, antes de que vaya a cometer una estupidez.-

-Qué piensas hacer?-

-Proteger los intereses de Hades y Perséfone.-

La tarde siguió su curso Sorrento y Constanza ya habían seleccionado la música para los distintos recintos, mientras que Poseidón y Gabrielle llegaban juntos y traían consigo a Hades y Perséfone quienes habían pasado la tarde entera escogiendo el pastel y las decoraciones del mismo. Dionisio había traído una enorme cantidad de cajas con sus mejores vinos y champanes como regalo y aportación para la fiesta. Aiora había terminado junto con Shaina de guardar los últimos adornos florales y ahora todo el mundo se preparaba para una tan merecida cena. Los novios estaban extrañados de ver a una Deméter sonriente absteniéndose de hacer ni un solo comentario agresivo, Shion temblaba ante la aparente tranquilidad de la Diosa sabían de antemano que ya había intentado sabotear el vestido de la novia y que probablemente su plan no terminaría ahí.

Después de una buena cena, todos se despidieron para darse un bien merecido descanso, o bueno casi todos. Dohko discutía en voz baja con Shion aquello ya le parecía paranoia exagerada, que diablos podría hacer esa mujer en plena noche. El chino estaba convencido que la diosa preparaba seguro un escándalo a la hora de la ceremonia de enlace, aunque su amigo podía ser demasiado insistente.

-Anda Dokho, que te cuesta, yo vigilare el lado sur, solo te pido que te encargues del lado norte sobre todo donde se guardaron los adornos frescos.-

-Te refieres a las flores. Shion estas paranoico.-

-Vamos hazlo por nuestra amistad solo es esta noche y ya.-

-Porque no se lo pediste a alguno de los chicos, por ejemplo a Aiora?-

-Son jóvenes y se distraen con más facilidad, que te cuesta, anda.-

El antiguo maestro rejuvenecido solo suspiro profundo, sabía que sería imposible convencer al antiguo carnero de lo contrario, así es que no tuvo otra opción.

-Maldita sea, está bien, pero que conste que me debes una y créeme que me lo cobrare.-

-Gracias, amigo!- Así con un efusivo abrazo Shion tomo rumbo a vigilar el sur de la mansión y Dohko se maldijo a si mismo por no haber mostrado una postura más firme frente a su paranoico y enamorado amigo.

Al mismo tiempo Graciela salía sigilosamente de su habitación en busca de según ella de hacer una buena acción que les asegurase la integridad del evento que vendría.

Dokho caminaba silencioso odiando a todos sus ancestros quienes tenían más de 300 años de fallecidos como mínimo, cuando una figura femenina llamo su atención. No cabía duda era ella la Diosa de la fertilidad y estaba usando su cosmos para abrir la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban las flores. Después de todo el antiguo patriarca no estaba tan errado, el de libra se apresuró silenciosamente sin ser visto y justo después de que la Diosa entrase a la habitación él entro enseguida.

Del otro lado de la mansión Shion se encontró con la figura de Graciela quien lanzaba un escudo rosa en la habitación en donde se guardaban los vestidos. El antiguo carnero la intercepto para demandarle lo que hacía.

-Graciela porque estas…?-

-Maestro Shion, no se preocupe mi escudo rosa impedirá que nadie entre en la habitación hasta mañana le he programado para que se desvanezca unas horas antes de la ceremonia tiempo suficiente para que todos nos arreglemos. Que le parece, está de acuerdo?-

Una brillante sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Shion.-Hija es una idea magnifica! No sé cómo no se nos ocurrió antes, de ese modo podremos estar frescos y listos para mañana.-

Así la chica conjuro su luz rosa cubriendo los posibles puntos vulnerables para la fiesta, uno a uno los sitios de la ceremonia y del baile fueron protegidos hasta que la chica llego tranquilamente hasta la habitación de los adornos florales y sin dudarlo al ver la puerta aparentemente cerrada lanzo su rayo sellando por completo el sitio hasta el siguiente día. Ya con aquella tranquilidad la chica le informo vía cosmos a Shion para después irse contenta a descansar. El antiguo patriarca siempre tan perfeccionista en sus cosas decidió echar una mano y aportar una dosis de su muro de cristal y así reforzar el doble los escudos de la del rayo rosa. Ahora si estaba seguro de una cosa de estos sitios no entraría ni saldría nada, ni siquiera se podría sentir la presencia de ningún cosmos debido a la fuerza de esa doble barrera energética. Relajo por fin la tensión de sus hombros mientras que se dirigió exhausto rumbo a su cama olvidando por completo que alguien más estaba fuera realizando una misión que él mismo le había dado.

Dentro de la habitación de las flores Deméter se acercaba decidida a quemar con sus cosmos los adornos, cuando se vio interrumpida por una voz firme que le detuvo el paso.

-Disculpe mi Lady pero creo que usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí.-

Casi dio un salto del susto que le pego la repentina aparición del Tigre, Dokho de Libra, la diosa se sintió ofendida al ver sus planes al punto de ser frustrados.

-Como te atreves a hablarme de ese modo, que no ves que soy una diosa caballero?!-

-Si eres la encarnación de Deméter, la diosa de la fertilidad, pero eso no te autoriza a entrar a esta sala para evidentemente estropearle la boda a tu propia hija!-

-Estropearle su boda que dices, si estoy salvándola antes de que vuelva a cometer el mismo error de hace milenios.-

-Error… si bien escuche esta mañana, tu hija se casó y se volverá a casar con Hades por voluntad propia. Aquí el único error que veo es el que tu estas cometiendo, como es posible que una madre sea capaz de querer un dolor así para su propia hija. Deméter eres tu quien está fuera de su cabales, te ruego que recapacites.-

La Diosa se ofendió y encendió su cosmos con fuerza llegando a cubrir la totalidad de las flores cual fue su sorpresa cuando estas estaban cubiertas por un rayo violeta que rechazaba por completo su ataque haciendo a las plantas inmunes a ella.

-Pero como…?!-

-Debe tratarse de la luz de Eliana, la esposa de Afrodita de Piscis, debió haber utilizado su luz para sacar el veneno de las rosas y estas quedaron impregnadas con esta energía. El rayo violeta transmuta toda la negatividad en luz, las flores son inmunes a tus deseos Deméter!-

-No puede ser! –

-Lastima mujer, date por vencida y ahora vámonos de aquí!- Dohko la tomo del brazo sin lastimarla solo para sacarla de la habitación justo al llegar a la puerta ambos quedaron fríos ante la situación, la perilla parecía cerrada.

-Muy bien caballero esta broma, me parece ya bastante pesada! Si tantas ganas tenías de sacarme de aquí abre ya la puta puerta!-

Dohko se puso bastante nervioso y comenzó a sudar.

-No puede ser, esta como sellada. Shion!-


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 Bendita Ceremonia

Después de dos horas de arrojar cosmos divino con los cien dragones, juntos y por separado tanto la Diosa de la fertilidad como el caballero de Libra estaban exhaustos, no les quedaba ni energía para maldecir a los idiotas que tuvieron la idea de colocar ese escudo inquebrantable. Durante ciento veinte minutos habían explotado, gritado, llorado y hasta maldecido a la fuerza divina que les había metido en esa situación claustrofóbica. Dokho tomaba aire con respiraciones rítmicas, evidentemente deseaba encontrar su equilibrio interno más aun al darse cuenta que en vez de tener a una Diosa loca y parlanchina, lo que había a su lado era una mujer más callada que una tumba que comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente y que su piel se ponía de más en más pálida. Fue entonces que lo comprendió en el acto, ella estaba aterrorizada y no se trataba de cualquier miedo sino de una verdadera fobia una que llegaba casi a paralizarle el cuerpo entero.

-Eres claustrofóbica, Deméter?-

-Susana, mi nombre durante esta encarnación es Susana y si tengo fobia a los sitios cerrados.-

Ella se sentó en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas escondió su rostro se sentía que de no hacer nada dentro de poco perdería el conocimiento. El caballero de libra estaba totalmente desconcertado, a donde había ido la Deméter loca de hacia unas horas atrás, ahora a quien tenía enfrente era a una joven de no más de 27 años bastante hermosa y paralizada por sus terrores. Decidió ser lo que su título dice, todo un caballero, y comenzó a hablarle para distraerla antes de que sus propias ideas terminasen por hacerla estallar.

-Yo soy Dokho, caballero de libra, creo que debo comenzar por ahí, ya que con tanto alboroto no creo que nos hayamos presentado correctamente, Susana.-

-Como si eso tuviese importancia ahora.-

Su voz dejaba en claro que aún estaba lucida, aunque se negaba a salir de esa posición de autoprotección. El joven chino hizo su mejor esfuerzo por hacerla entrar en una conversación por muy desafiante que fuese de su parte.

-Sabes hay algo que me intriga porque si en teoría en esta encarnación no eres oficialmente la madre física de Perséfone, sigues comportándote como si, viéndolo fríamente ella tendría casi tu edad?-

La pregunto le hizo reaccionar levantando su rostro para mirar al joven Dokho de frente.

-Caballero el hecho que este en un cuerpo humano, no me deja exenta de ser quien soy, soy el espíritu vivo de Deméter y en este cuerpo o sin él Core, seguirá siendo siempre mi hija. Es mí deber cuidar de ella.-

El chino tomo sitio en el suelo sentándose cerca de la rubia, aunque manteniendo por precaución un poco de distancia, ya que no quería que ella fuese a alterarse por su contacto.

-Porque estás haciendo esto? Porque querer arruinar el día que puede ser el más importante de tu propia hija, sabes no me es lógico? Sé que nunca aprobaste su unión con Hades, pero ya ella te ha dejado en claro sus sentimientos por él, por si fuese poco estamos por enfrentarnos a la peor guerra santa que jamás hayamos librado. Quizás no sobrevivamos y quizás todos ustedes terminen siendo alimento de la Sombra, y ni pensando en esto eres capaz de dejar que tu hija tenga lo que quizás sea su único recuerdo agradable.-

-Felicidad? Ustedes los hombres tienen una definición muy distinta a la nuestra.-

-Te refieres a ustedes los Dioses?-

-No!, me refiero a nosotras las mujeres! Para ustedes, los varones, solo importan sus instintos primarios una vez que se hartan de nosotras siempre nos abandonan y se van con otras mujeres, nos usan y nos tiran. Todo depende de vuestro humor y de vuestro temperamento. Yo no quiero que un día mi Core despierte y se vea reemplazada por una Ninfa o por otra Diosa o quizás hasta por una humana. Esa sensación es horrible, te miras al espejo y te das cuenta que no vales nada para nadie, que solo estas tú y que lo mejor es que así sea, así nadie puede sustituirte o menospreciarte. Con o sin la Sombra y esa zorra de Eris allá afuera amenazando, eso no cambia el hecho de que los seres masculinos son egoístas y crueles. –

-Veo que te destrozaron tu alma divina Deméter, por desgracia en tu afán de querer proteger a tu hija del mal que tu viviste, estas por hacer con ella, lo que esos hombres hicieron contigo.-

-Y tú qué sabes caballero?! Tú no tienes hijos!-

-Hoy en día no los tengo con vida, pero mi bisnieta aún vive.-

-Por todos nosotros, me quieres tomar el pelo caballero, a tu edad no tendrías ni hijos. Cuántos años tienes 22?-

-Tengo 267 años mi lady, soy el único caballero dorado que recibió de Athena el Misophetamenos.-

Ella arqueo su ceja derecha aquello se ponía interesante. -Vaya el estado de hibernación otorgado por nosotros los dioses. Así que viviste en una misión especial para tu Diosa y tuviste el tiempo de crear una familia?-

-Poco después de la primera guerra santa que sostuvimos contra Hades, me retire a China a supervisar la Torre en donde dormían los 108 espectros en Rozan. Ahí conocí a una chica con la que pase muchos años hasta que el destino se la llevo, ella me dejo un hijo y mi hijo me dejo una pequeña nieta, a la que también tuve que ver partir antes que yo mismo, no sin antes dejarme a cargo a la pequeña Shunrei. –

-Vaya así que la chica aún vive y que es de ella, porque no está contigo?-

-Porque ella unión su vida a la de mi mejor alumno Shiryu el antiguo caballero del Dragón, desde que Zeus borro la mente de los de bronce él y mi nieta llevan una vida tranquila en China. Como mínimo sé que ella está a salvo y que es feliz.-

-Lo ves, en eso diferenciamos nosotras de ustedes, yo jamás dejaría a mi pequeña en manos de …-

-A Shiryu le crie como a un hijo, sé que no existe un corazón más puro que el suyo, y siempre desde pequeño mostro ese amor hacia mi pequeña. Con él ella estará en paz, conmigo viviría la angustia e incertidumbre de esta amenaza del Fin del mundo, no podría ocuparme de ella como es debido. Además se por buenas fuentes que ella ha dado a luz a dos pequeños, la seguridad de esos niños es primordial, eso está por encima de mis sentimientos personales.-

Ella se quedó pensativa y a la vez sorprendida de escuchar como aquel caballero había, cuidado con amor a todos esos pequeños y sobre todo como anteponía su deseo egoísta por la felicidad de sus niños. Aunque de todas formas ella era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir su error, sin embargo esta conversación suavizo su agrio semblante de días atrás y le saco una sincera y juvenil sonrisa.

La noche seguía su curso y a cada minuto se daban cuenta que nadie vendría a sacarles, así que la diosa curiosa por conocer a su acompañante aprovecho para que él le contase detalles sobre esa época que compartió con su antigua familia, le llamaba la atención como él solo había logrado criar a una niña sin en ningún momento descuidar su misión como caballero de Athena.

La habitación estaba más fresca de lo que habitualmente debería ser y esto porque las rosas se conservaban a una temperatura, aunque no helada si más baja que el acostumbrado calor del mediterráneo. Ninguno había previsto quedarse encerrado y por lo tanto no estaban abrigados, aunque Deméter, Susana, era una poderosa diosa con Cosmos el hecho de encontrarse en esa situación de fobia le hacía perder la concentración y no podía reaccionar. Comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma buscando darse calor, el caballero de libra se arriesgó quizás demasiado, pero bajo las circunstancias sería lógico que ella no reaccionaria agresiva, así que tomo sitio al lado de ella y la tomo con sus fuertes brazos acercándola a su pecho para darle un poco de calor. Era la primera vez que un ser masculino le tocaba sin intentar sacar provecho de la situación, y es que desde la época del Mito, Deméter siempre fue una de las Diosas más hermosas del Panteón Griego, con sus curvas y sus formas voluptuosas sacaban los más bajos instintos de sus homólogos. No en balde Zeus y Poseidón la habían tenido como amante. La rubia no fue consciente pero una fuerza más divina que humana le indico que el corazón del joven Dokho era noble y puro, así que se dejó ir abrazándole un tanto tímida alcanzando poco a poco a serenarse. Sus oídos se concentraron en los latinos de corazón del Tigre y poco a poco esta se fue quedando dormida.

Ahora ahí estaba el pobre de Dokho esperando ansioso a que la noche terminase, ya que a primera hora de la mañana comenzarían la decoración de los recintos para la ceremonia y la fiesta en donde las flores eran primordiales. Aunque no podría quejarse del todo, estaba sujetando en sus brazos a una muy hermosa mujer a quien el mal humor infernal parecía haberla abandonado y ahora dormía con ese semblante sereno que le iluminaba su rostro, mismo que era digno de su divinidad.

La mañana fue dejando ver sus primeros rayos de luz mientras que todos se despertaban a buena hora para preparar lo que sería quizás la última fiesta que pudieran tener juntos. Shaina fue la primera de todo el grupo en ponerse de pie, sin duda era de las amazonas la más responsable y disciplinada. Después de despertar con un apasionado beso a su corderito lemuriano, se puso de pie y se fue directo a tomar una reconfortante ducha. Ya toda fresca y cargada de energía la cobra y su esposo se dirigieron a tomar tranquilamente un ligero desayuno se habían comprometido a comenzar a buena hora las decoraciones para la ceremonia. Después de unas tostadas con mermelada de frutas variadas y un par de tasas de té negro ambos se dirigieron por los utensilios de la decoración.

La puerta de la cámara de las flores se abrió y Shaina necesito darse a sí misma un pellizco mientras que Mu quedo casi paralizado ante la escena delante de sus ojos. Dokho en el suelo casi acostado y durmiendo sobre su pecho una muy relajada Deméter.

La luz se coló directamente a los ojos del caballero de libra haciéndolo despertar de su aparentemente reconfortante sueño. Movió su cuerpo buscando estirar sus músculos mientras que la rubia deidad volvía de su viaje por los senderos de Hipnos y se encuentra con la pareja casi pálida que los observa sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Fue instintivo pero tanto ella como el antiguo maestro retomaron una posición de distancia, mientras que Dokho rompió aquel incomodo silencio.

-Vaya ya era hora que alguien se pasara por aquí, muchachitos.- Aun bostezaba e intentaba a toda costa mostrarse lo más indiferente posible ante la situación que venía de caerle encima.

Deméter se puso de pie de un solo golpe y tomo rumbo a la puerta, sin decir ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido, nadie la detuvo, ya que la pareja aún seguía sin comprender nada de lo que acababan de presenciar y el Tigre chino solo pensaba en una cosa, como poder asesinar a Shion. Mu intento en balde sacar un poco de luz entre aquella escena de lo más extraña.

-Maestro perdone mi imprudencia, pero usted estaba… y ella…-

-Hijo esta noche he cumplido mi misión, pero te juro que en cuanto vea a Shion habrá deseado jamás salir del maldito obelisco!-

Así sin más explicaciones el caballero de Libra salió a toda prisa dejando a la cobra y al carnero mirándose entre sí con un signo de interrogación en sus rostros. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y prefirieron no indagar más en el asunto, después de todo ya tenían demasiadas ocupaciones para ese gran día. Dokho llego a toda prisa a darle alcance a Deméter tratando de sacar de ella un poco de la actitud que creía haber ganado durante la noche.

-Susana, espera que vas a hacer, espero que ya hayas recapacitado con respecto a tu hija y a tu hermano.-

Ella le miro un tanto indecisa aunque no quiso jugarle la broma de la mentira aquella noche había sido testigo de un hombre honesto que le abría su corazón. Lo mínimo que creyó sería correcto era de comportarse honesta delante de él.

-Tal vez nadie comprenda mis razones, Dokho de libra, pero aun así no permitiré que mi Coré sea una víctima de la decepción como yo lo he sido. Hades no jugara más con ella como Zeus y Poseidón lo hicieron conmigo. Este día será mi gran batalla y espero que no intervengas, porque realmente te has ganado mi aprecio y admiración.-

-Lo siento mi Lady, de verdad, pero creo que eso será más que imposible, a diferencia de usted yo sí creo en el amor verdadero y estoy convencido que Hades lo profesa por Perséfone, así que no permitiré que vuestro miedo termine por arruinar lo que puede ser el último recuerdo hermoso en la vida de esos dioses y quizás de todos nosotros. Seré su oponente y créame no necesito de ninguna técnica, ni del cosmos para vencerle.-

-Ha si, y que harás? Recuerda que soy una diosa y soy poderosa.-

-Pero eres inteligente también, y ambos sabemos mi señora que este día más conviene la maña que la fuerza.-

Ambos se sonrieron con un aire de complicidad que marcaba una atrayente rivalidad, aquello sonaba a un desafío y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

-Muy bien caballero, no habrá cosmos, ni poderes, solo la astucia y la perspicacia, y veremos quién de los dos será el vencedor.-

El caballero de libra hizo una reverencia mientras que mantenía su rostro mirando a los ojos de la diosa con unos aires de osadía.

-Tiene mi palabra mi lady, nada de trampas y nada de rendición.-

Una sonrisa de ambos rostros y sus respiraciones aumentaron considerablemente estaban excitados, en milenios ningún hombre había despertado ese lado escondido de la diosa de la fertilidad y aquello a penas y comenzaba. Cada uno tomo rumbo el desafío venía a penas de comenzar.

El resto de los caballeros, dioses y amazonas terminaban sus desayunos y se ponían manos a la obra para arreglar hasta el último detalle del día. Justo cuando las flores terminaron de estar en su sitio, Shaina conducía a los músicos que Sorrento había contratado para ambientar la ceremonia, el tiempo era apremiante todos corrieron a asearse y a vestirse para el evento. Perséfone estaba que irradiaba felicidad por todos sus poros, era su momento su día y nada ni nadie podría arruinárselo, aquella noche había dormido como un bebe en los brazos de su amante quien pronto volvería a convertirse en su esposo. Ella no quiso ni desayunar, y su amado a penas y alcanzo a robarle un pequeño beso antes de verla salir a la velocidad de luz en busca de Afrodita y de Mitchelle, ya que quería que ellas le acompañasen a vestirse y maquillaje.

Kanon casi salta de la cama cuando encuentra ya dentro de su habitación a la futura novia, que sin más tomo a su gordita aun en bata de dormir y se la llevo casi a rastras para arreglarla.

-Espera que tiene que…-

-Le traerán el desayuno en la habitación del maquillaje ya lo he previsto todo.-

El géminis no pudo decir más, ya que no le alcanzo el tiempo, en menos de un segundo la diosa se llevó a su mujer y lo dejo ahí en la cama semi desnudo y casi temblando del frio.

-Mujeres, de verdad que cuando tienen algo en su mente, no lo tienen en los pies. Bueno voy a ver si aún puedo joder a Saga y Saori con suerte aún no se levantan.-

Gabrielle dejo a Julián después del desayuno en el sitio de los chicos ya era la hora que ella tomase rumbo a arreglarse, en seguida llego a la habitación, ya estaban todas esperándole, era el momento de repartir los vestidos. Deméter había llegado y esperaba con ansias ver a su hija en aquel hermoso vestido blanco a la _pica pica_ que le había ella acondicionado el día de antes. Aurora se colocó detrás de Gabrielle mientras que disimuladamente la tomo de la cintura jalándola junto a ella. Sabia de la rivalidad entre las dos y quería evitar cualquier conflicto, mientras que le hablo vía cosmos.

-No te preocupes dentro de poco algo le va a picar. Jejejejeje-

-Picar? Quieres decir que nos va a montar otra escenita de histeria?-

-Ya lo veras, tu misma.-

Las chicas tomaron uno a uno sus vestidos y se los fueron colocando, Perséfone estaba tan impresionada de ver que la encarnación de su madre estaba ahí tan serena, sin mostrar ni una crítica, sintió que por fin lo había logrado. Tantos milenios de pleitos y discusiones por fin surgían sus frutos, Deméter por fin le daba su aprobación a unir su vida con Hades. Al menos eso creía ella y no se hizo más preguntas sino que feliz fue al armario y saco aquel hermoso vestido blanco con perlas grises. Era una prenda pura y perfecta, Deméter emitía su mejor sonrisa triunfante misma que se fue en picada cuando su hija se le acerco con una sonrisa de ilusión y se lo entrego.

-Madre, como sé que adoras la pureza, te mande confeccionar un vestido digno de lo que realmente significas para mí.-

Deméter sintió que la ropa interior se le caería pieza por pieza, aquello debía ser una broma macabra. Mientras tanto su hija continuaba toda efusiva su discurso con aquella voz emocionada, satisfecha y orgullosa de ver por fin a su madre acompañarle en algo importante para ella.

-Sabes yo odio el blanco, siempre desde niña tuve problemas con este tipo de imágenes de pureza y elevación espiritual. Definitivamente tu si eres digna de algo tan hermoso como esto mama, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte aquí conmigo por fin, han sido milenios que me sentí un bicho raro incomprendido por ti. Hoy me has demostrado que a pesar de todo me amas, a pesar de que siempre he sido rebelde, obstinada y que adoro todo aquello que tu consideras aberrante, a pesar de ser evidentemente la hija que una mujer tan maravillosa como tú no merecías, tu estas aquí hoy para darme tu cariño y tu soporte. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco.-

Así sinceramente la Diosa del inframundo se echó a llorar en los brazos de la encarnación de su madre quien no sabía si llorar por lo hermoso de su discurso o por el _preciosísimo_ regalito que su hija le había preparado y que ella tan sabiamente había adecuado al evento. Todas las chicas les brindaron un aplauso aquello era realmente la escena más bella de una relación mama- hija que jamás habían presenciado. Aurora no pudo esperar por contribuir a la elocuencia del evento, tomo el vestido que Susana, venia de dejar disimuladamente sobre un mueble y se lo regreso.

-Siento interrumpir, es tan hermoso ver como por fin desde hace milenios ustedes han logrado reconciliar sus asperezas.- Miro con cara de inocencia fingida a la diosa madre y le dijo –Pero el tiempo es oro y urge que nos preparemos, así que ande preciosa madre esperamos que este vestido haga gala de su portadora.-

Mitchelle solo pudo levantar una ceja en señal de extrañeza, Saori venia llegando y había disfrutado ya de aquella hermosa escena entre madre e hija así es que tomo rumbo a su amiga pelirroja para vestirse con ella o mejor dicho ayudarle a vestirse porque aunque el vestido era cómodo, con semejante panza abrochárselo era toda una odisea. Afrodita la diosa, miro como Deméter casi temblaba cuando cogía el condenado vestido, todas se asombraron cuando ella intento excusarse para no ponérselo, pero Perséfone podía ser insistente y la verdad verle así de radiante de felicidad forzó a la madre frustrada a ponerse la prenda. Un segundo después se excusó para según ella ir por un poco de aire ya que un evento así le emocionaba en extremo.

Perséfone aun secaba sus lágrimas de la emoción, mientras que la diosa de la belleza le ayudaba a vestirse y le limpiada las susodichas con un suave pañuelo de seda.

-Querida si lloras se te correrá el maquillaje, ya ves que tu madre al final no era tan fiera.-

Al mismo tiempo Eliana le hablo por vía cosmos a su suegra, quien disimuladamente seguía maquillando a la novia.

-Lo del vestido está listo, pero si nos monta una escenita en media ceremonia?-

-Hija ya te dije que no te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, créeme al menos para la fiesta tengo un as bajo la mano, confía en mi.-

Perséfone le dedico una sonrisa tierna a su amiga mientras que ella le respondía de la misma manera continuando su ritual de belleza. En otro lado al mismo tiempo Shion se escondía en una columna para evadir a los cien dragones que Dokho quería echarle de un solo golpe.

-Quieres calmarte ya, Dokho, yo como iba a pensar que terminarías encerrado ahí con ella?!-

Salió corriendo a toda prisa cuando el antiguo maestro se le dejo venir encima para intentar estrangularlo, por suerte Afrodita de Piscis se hecho entre ellos para separarles.

-Maestros ahora no es el momento después de la boda, arreglen sus diferencias, se los suplico!- Ya lo decía más por la falta de aire, el pobre piscis quien había terminado aplastado entre ambos cuerpos. Aquello era un sándwich bastante apretado, hasta Ares podía darse cuenta de ello, y haciendo gala a su súper cortesía les hecho un rayo que les propicio una descarga eléctrica a los tres. Kanon se dejó ir para ayudar a los tres damnificados medios quemados por la rápida solución del Dios.

-Por todos ustedes no se te ocurrió algo mejor?-

-Sí, pero se supone que no debo matarlos.- Así decía todo tranquilo el dios de la guerra mientras que su hijo solo pudo negar con su cabeza ante los grandes métodos de su progenitor.

Hermes no pudo contenerse.-Hijo no pidas tanto a tu viejo, mira que con trabajos que habla y camina.-

Un fuerte suspiro del pecho del gemelo menor aunada a una falsa sonrisa de arrepentimiento de su padre, y mientras tanto Poseidón le pedía a la deidad en turno que no estuviese envenenada por Eris, claro está, que se apiadara de ellos para que ese día todo saliera lo más normal posible. Mientras que Hades salía de su habitación por curiosear que era aquel ruido que se escuchaba se topó con un Hermes jovial quien le abrazo de los hombros mientras que lo conducía de regreso a la habitación para terminar de arreglarse.

-Hijo porque esos tres se veían medio quemados?-

-Oh tio no te hagas ideas, es la secadora de pelo que parece ser que les hizo corto circuito.-

-A los tres?!-

-Sí, es que el tacaño de Julián ahora le da por comprar estos aparatitos en el tianguis, que dizque para ahorrar, tu crees?-

Luego haciendo gala a su poder encantador le condujo por otros temas que le distrajeran.

-Pero mira nada más que bien te ves, vamos a ponerte esa pechera y a resaltar esos ojazos que Cronos te dio.-

-Hay Hermes, no exageres.-

Aldebarán y Shaka ayudaron a los tres damnificados a ponerse de pie y a arreglarse lo antes posible, mientras que Kanon, quien ya estaba listo decidió ir a esperar al resto en el recinto de la ceremonia.

Ya todos estaban listos, los músicos en su sitio, el lugar ambientado con los adornos gótico-medievales y cada pareja se encontraba en la entrada para tomar su plaza en las bancas. Kanon le daba ánimos a su muñequita quien llevaba ya el ramo en sus manos y lo único que anhelaba era sentarse de una vez por todas, antes de terminar cayéndose de frente por el peso de su vientre más las patadas de su bebe. Comenzó a masajearle la espalda y después no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como desde aquella túnica celeste se podía apreciar los movimientos del vientre de su chica. Kiki con su canasta de pétalos les acompañaba ya un tanto impaciente por terminar con aquella bochornosa situación. La novia se dirigía rumbo al recinto de la ceremonia, cuando su madre le intercepto, tomándole del brazo para llamar su atención.

-Madre, es tarde debo…- Fue cuando vio que la piel de la diosa de la fertilidad estaba adornada por una bien distribuida erupción – Pero que te paso?!-

-Esto- dice la diosa con una cara de falsa sorpresa- No es nada hija es el estrés, sabes no me gustaría que fueses a…- Pensaba terminar su frase cuando una voz masculina le intercepto.

-A llegar tarde. No es así mi lady?- Dokho aun se veía medio quemado y eso le llamo la atención a la diosa de la fertilidad, aunque ella con su urticaria no se quedaba muy atrás.

-En realidad yo…-

Perséfone tenía prisa así que tuvo que ir directo al grano.

-Bueno los dejo para que se des estresen que yo ya debo llegar, y no se entretengan mucho, que comenzamos en 5 minutos.-

-Pero…- Así sin más su hija la dejo con media palabra en la boca mientras que Susana-Demeter echaba una mirada fiera al caballero de libra.

-Juegas sucio Dokho.-

-Igual que tu Susana.-

Ambos tomaron rumbo al recinto mientras que seguían según ellos, muy discretamente su indiferente discusión.

-A propósito que te paso parece que te hubiera explotado la caldera?-

-Y a ti que te hubiera picado un enjambre, o es que el vestido te va demasiado bien supongo?-

-Eres un carbón, sabias lo del vestido desde el principio!-

-Sí, pero yo no te dije que le pusieses esos polvitos mi diosa.-

-Muy bien has ganado un punto, pero sabes aún pueden pasar cositas durante la dichosa ceremonia.-

Llegaron a la puerta de la ceremonia en donde Poseidón llevaba del brazo a la novia para entregarla al altar, Deméter quería rugir ante los oídos de su hija.

-Espera porque él?-

-Madre es el hermano de mi padre y el tuyo, bueno entre otras cosas, digamos que es el más apropiado para esto.-

Julián trato de no dar a aquello mas importancia de la debida.

-Ya Deméter, relájate que solo la entregare en el altar y listo. Pero que mujer más penible! Quieres entrar de una vez?-

Esta tenía otras intenciones. -Pero yo…-

Dokho se adelantó – Mi lady será un honor acompañarle. –

No pudo decir más, ya que la música se abrió paso y el caballero de libra la tomo fuerte del brazo jalándola consigo por el pasillo ante las miradas extrañadas del resto de los invitados. Shaina y Mu quienes estaban de lo más tiernos esa noche de nuevo creyeron transportarse a la dimensión desconocida al ver a ese par así del brazo uno medio quemado y la otra con urticaria ambos con una sonrisa fingida y caminando lento a causa de las evidentes molestias físicas de ambos.

-Mu pellízcame, otra vez estoy viendo lo que creo?-

-Creo que trabajamos demasiado o quizás le quedo algo de veneno a las rosas de Afrodita, porque yo también lo estoy viendo.-

Mientras que June y Milo hablaban también en voz baja.

-Seguro que pasar la noche con esas rosas crea secuelas, bichito te lo dije.-

-Pero se supone que Eliana les quito todo el veneno.-

Aunque Graciela dudaba por primera vez de la labor de su hermana.

-Albinis, segura que no dejaste una que otra gotita, ya sabes para eso de la firma de tu pececito.-

-Cómo crees? Yo cuando hago algo lo hago bien, no como tú que pones escudos y dejas a medio mundo encerrado e incomunicado.-

-Oye yo como iba a saber que estaban ahí dentro, Shion nunca me dijo que Dokho cuidaba esa zona.-

Shura trataba de verse lo más discreto posible así que prefirió el cosmos como medio de comunicación en vez del secretismo ridículo del resto.

-Ya tías ya pasó, ahora concentrémonos en la boda, además dentro de lo que cabe el maestro se ve cómodo con ella.-

-Si hombre, él chamuscado y ella pimporienta, auch!- Camus intentaba en vano reprimir el atinado comentario de su Aurora, aunque él no pudo evitar ponerse la mano en la boca para disimular las ganas que tenia de echarse a reír. Afrodita, el caballero, le dio gracias a las dimensiones de que su Eliana le hubiese llevado a toda prisa con Ángela como mínimo a él no se le veían las quemaduras como a los otros dos salvo por el cabello, pero su albina resolvió el problema con un rápido corte de cabello. Shion, dos bancas más adelante, trataba de guardar su mejor sonrisa, ya que le dolía hasta el alma y esta vez no solo era el hecho de que ella se casara con Hades, sino que literalmente le dolía todo cortesía de Ares y su sentido de compañerismo. Saori quien se sentó a su lado le preguntaba si se sentía bien y éste siempre manteniendo su semblante más alegre.

-Mi lady estoy como nuevo.- Esta solo volteo a ver a su esposo quien solo atino en encogerse de hombros, para Saga lo menos que se enterase lo mejor que se sentiría.

Dokho y Deméter se sentaron en la segunda fila el caballero de libra puso a la diosa entre él y Ángelo, quien de solo ver quien les acompañaría ya sentía que a él también le picaba todo. Mientras que Marín tomaba su mano para tratar de reconfortarlo mientras se preparaba para lo peor.

La música cambio en el acto indicando la entrada del novio, quien venia del brazo de su hermana Afrodita, mientras que después les seguían Mitchelle con el ramo, quien tuvo la suerte de que Kanon se quedase junto a ella con la excusa de cuidarla, cinco pasos y el tacón de la pelirroja sale volando por los aires a causa probablemente de su peso. Que suerte que este fuese a estrellarse justo en la cabeza de Deméter, mientras que la pelirroja se agarró fuerte del brazo de su esposo y con su otra mano, y una sonrisa de vergüenza más un ardiente color carmesí por todo su rostro, sujetaba y hacía gala del hermoso ramo. Kiki seguía con los pétalos el paso chueco de la dama del ramo, mientras que detrás Perséfone se reía al ver como su madre era tan salada que le llovían hasta los taconazos.

La novia fue recibida por el novio en el altar y Hermes se dispuso a oficiar la ceremonia, mientras que del otro lado Ángela arrojaba disimuladamente piedritas hasta donde Dionisio, ya que este estaba ya medio borracho y comenzaba a roncar. Shaka se inquietaba ante el estrés de la morena y más aún al ver la buena puntería que ésta tenia, todas iban directo a la cabeza despertando a la deidad.

Hermes comenzó gustoso su discurso, ante el silencio de todos los presentes.

-Que gusto poder prescindir un evento tan hermoso como es dar la bendición para una de las parejas más milenarias de este mundo. Por fin después de tantos siglos nuestros queridos dioses tendrán la oportunidad de darse el sí mutuamente delante de seres que les aman y les respetan.-

Todos sonrieron en señal de seguir la ceremonia, mientras que en su sitio Ángelo sacaba disimuladamente un chocolate de barra y se lo ofrecía a Marín, quien animosa pillo un pedazo pequeño.

Hermes continuaba -Sé que esta frase es absurda, pero todas las ceremonias deben llevarla consigo, así que si alguien tiene un motivo para que esta unión no se bendiga que hable ahora o que calle para la eternidad.-

Justo en ese momento Deméter saco fuerzas para forcejear con Dokho cuando esta abrió su boca en señal de querer pronunciar algo, el caballero de cáncer le metió casi media barra de chocolate relleno de nugar y cacahuate. Mientras que al dirigirle ella su mirada furiosa solo se encontró con la cínica sonrisa del cáncer, quien le dijo en voz baja.

-También los tengo sin cacahuate, mi lady.-

Por el otro lado Dokho la abrazo con fuerza, solo para asegurarse que ésta no fuese a salir con alguna jugada secreta, mientras que Hermes concluía.

-Muy bien pues lo que hace milenios se unió hoy queda bendecido bajo los ojos del amor! Que vivan los novios!-

Todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo, bueno casi todos, pero honestamente nadie notaba que la diosa madre se estaba ahogando. Y cómo? Si entre el rojo de sus erupciones cualquiera hubiese creído que ese rubor en su rostro era de lo más natural.

-Que vivan los novios!

Hades tomo en sus brazos a su amado y ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso mientras que una música clásica y a la vez romántica marcaba el fin de aquella pequeña pero emotiva ceremonia.

Una vez que todos se ponían de pie para acercarse a felicitar a los novios y tomarse la foto oficial, Dionisio-Frank se acercó disimuladamente a la Diosa Afrodita y le hablo.

-Tengo todo listo, a quien quieres que se lo dé?-

-Querido lo que se ve no se pregunta.-

Ambos compartieron esa sonrisa cómplice y a la vez picaresca, mientras que terminaron de organizarse.

-Yo se la sirvo, pero tu ocúpate que se lo beba, estamos preciosa?-

-Nunca mejor dicho, mí querido Frank.-


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Bailamos mi Diosa.

Amazonas, caballeros y dioses tomaban sitio en el salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de los novios después de haber pasado cada uno a cambiarse de nuevo de ropa, ya que aquellos vestidos tan clásicos y confeccionados eran solo para la ceremonia. Para la fiesta cada quien portaría la prenda que mejor que convenciera y esto fue bastante agradable sobre todo para las chicas, ya que algunas no se sentían tan bien en esos vestidos de colores pastel. Los caballeros que habían trabajado en la cocina estaban aliviados al escuchar que Saori había contratado un equipo de personas que se encargarían de servir y mantener calientes los manjares. El servicio del bar corría al cien por ciento sobre las sabias manos de Frank-Dionisio quien inclusive había traído un equipo de azafatas, todas bellísimas, solo con el objetivo de preparar y servir los mejores cocteles que él mismo había confeccionado. Ahora todos podrían disfrutar de la fiesta y eso era lo que más ilusión le daba a la señora del inframundo, desde hacía milenios había deseado sentirse aceptada y querida, nunca había tenido amigas. De niña siempre fue cuidada por su madre y las respectivas ninfas, quienes sin duda no llegaban a comprender su manera de ser tan rebelde y desafiante. Todo eso era el pasado desde que había unido sus fuerzas a Athena y a su grupo, Perséfone se sentía realmente apreciada, pero sobre todo querida, los caballeros le respetaban y escuchaban y las amazonas le compartían técnicas de ataque. Afrodita la diosa, se había convertido en la hermana que siempre soñó. Las guerreras de los siete rayos eran un tanto inocentes, pero sentía en ellas un verdadero cariño mismo que ella correspondía sobre todo con Mitchelle quien extrañamente le hacía vivir su parte maternal, sin duda si alguna vez hubiese tenido hijos, ella hubiese amado tener una niña como la líder de las del prisma, así de espontánea y osada. Verla embarazada le despertaba demasiada ternura, si ternura, la diosa Perséfone bajo esa imagen fría y sarcástica tenía un lado más dulce que la miel, pero muy pocos seres tenían el privilegio de llegar a conocerlo, sin duda Kiki y Mitchelle eran de los privilegiados.

Ahora estaban todos ahí para compartir ese momento con ella y con su amado príncipe de las tinieblas, por encima de la hermosa y cara celebración eso era lo que más llenaba su alma de energía. Hades no necesitaba usar su cosmos para leerlo, se veía a distancia que ella estaba feliz, eso le bastaba y le llenaba después de tantos siglos por fin volvía a tenerla realmente junto a él, y en todo su esplendor, rebosando felicidad y plenitud. Aunque bueno difícil era que alguien no estuviera pasándola bien después de todo aquello era el evento del siglo, al menos para ellos. Aunque siempre en toda historia hay alguien que incordia.

Deméter paso a su habitación para rápidamente cambiarse su vestido y quitarse los restos del polvo que aún le escocia en la piel, sin duda había fracasado, había hecho hasta lo que no por arruinar esa boda, pero el destino (bueno mejor dicho Dokho) se lo habían impedido. Aún estaba que hervía de rabia, como era posible que su hija cayera presa de algo tan falso y tan pretencioso como el amor de un hombre. El único amor que era real y eterno era el que una madre le podía proferir a sus pequeños, pero su bebe había decidido cambiarla por ese viejo, aburrido y lúgubre de Hades. Sin duda estaba decepcionada de todo, pero no estaba dispuesta a que eso quedara así como así. Como mínimo no se iría sin darle una buena paliza al infeliz de su hermano, por según ella, volver a engatusar a su pequeña haciéndole creer en sentimientos que no podrían ser reales. Su rostro sonrió fríamente al mirarse al espejo, después de todo aún quedaba el baile para dejar su sello y la venganza es un plato que se come frio, bueno eso pensaba ella. Saco un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que iba a tono con sus ojos y encendió levemente su cosmos para sanar lo rojo de sus erupciones y después de maquillarse, salió hecha una belleza en busca de lo que sería según ella su revancha.

Dokho estaba a un paso de entrar al salón después de que amablemente Ángela le hubiese cubierto con una hermosa luz verde sanadora dejando sus heridas totalmente curadas e invisibles, lo mismo había hecho por Shion. La morena sentía compasión de que el pobre lemuriano llevase más sufrimiento del que evidentemente guardaba dentro de sí, así que le ayudo a disminuir aunque fuese en lo físico.

El salón estaba decorado al estilo oscuro pero con un aire gótico de castillos medievales, antorchas en las paredes para alumbrar el sitio, candeleros de velas como los de los siglos perecederos. Las mesas un tanto rusticas con esos manteles violetas y negros y los adornos en naturaleza muerta. Uno que otro en azúcar para los golosos mientras que todos tomaban sitio quienes no habían participado en la decoración lo miraron asombrados, sobre todo los caballeros, quienes no conocían del todo los gustos de la diosa rubia. Kanon sentía se le iban los ojos de sus orbitas cuando al ver aquello recordó, a las amiguitas que habían hecho su esposa y compañía durante la despedida de soltera de la diosa.

-Así es que fueron a aquel sitio… porque a Perséfone le encanta… esto?-

Mitchelle solo se encogió de hombros con una tierna sonrisa, mientras su esposo así como el resto de los invitados comprobaban que no había mejor candidata para reina del inframundo que ella. Después más de uno sintió que se le saldrían los ojos cuando Dionisio hizo su aparición trayendo consigo a un grupo de 10 chicas dignas del playboy magazine, todas vestidas con ropas de vampiresas y unos escotes que poco dejaban para la imaginación.

-Hades y Perséfone, señores y señoras les presento a mi más selecto equipo de azafatas, para gusto de la novia ellas vienen vestidas un poco con el tema, que se querida hermanita que te encanta. Así que en honor a los novios barra libre para todos y de la mejor calidad, cortesía de su servidor.

Que vivan los novios!-

Frank le guiño un ojo a la novia y ella se veía bastante complacida por el detalle de su medio hermano, mientras que el resto de los invitados se unían a la dedicatoria del padrino del bar.

-Que vivan los novios!-

La fiesta fue ambientada por música metal de la más fuerte, las azafatas servían los cocteles hasta las mesas y aquello más que una boda parecía una discoteca gótica, que llevaba un público variado. La novia no quiso imponer su estilo de vestimenta para sus invitados, ya que quería que todos estuviesen lo más cómodos posibles y que disfrutaran de la noche. Perséfone odiaba las formalidades, y así lo dejo ver aquel día ya que ella y su amado no pararon de beber y de bailar.

Quien parecía estar en shock era Deméter, quien creía haberse equivocado de fiesta cuando entro en aquel salón y vio el estilo de celebración que había preparado su hija. Las dudas le azotaban con fuerza, es que acaso esa chica era realmente su hija, la diosa Core, o quizás estaba bajo el embrujo de alguna deidad maquiavélica. Si eso debía ser y seguro que era predecible quien le había embrujado, debía ser esa liviana de Afrodita, seguro que esa amistad entre su hija y la diosa de la sensualidad no podía traerle nada bueno. Sin embargo tenía que controlarse si iba a darle su merecido a Hades no debía de ser así tan a la ligera. Tomo un profundo respiro y se internó en lo que ella describía como una segunda versión del castillo de Drácula. Dentro del salón Shion y Dokho tomaban una copa de Sake cuando al ver a la hermosa madre despechada ambos sintieron que el alcohol se les iría por el otro lado.

-No puede ser Dokho, esta mujer no se cansa!-

-Te recuerdo que es una Diosa mi querido Shion y de las más poderosas.-

-Tú crees que ya se resignó a perder?-

Ambos se miraron y solo dieron un profundo suspiro, la noche seria larga, muy muy larga para los dos.

Mientras que en una mesa Mitchelle procuraba comerse su plato de lasaña lo más tranquilamente posible, lo cual era imposible ya que por asares del destino, mientras que Kanon se levantó un momento al baño, ella había terminado junto a Saori quien se sentaba a su lado evadiendo la pelea contra Ares. Saga había ido a la barra por unos cocteles y como el Dios de la guerra ya había bebido de más aquello comenzó a degenerar, sobre todo cuando se vio jalada del brazo por él y terminaron discutiendo al lado de la embarazada hambrienta.

-No tienes vergüenza, después de todo tu lio de guerras santas, terminas revolcándote con mi pequeño!- Ares se quejaba sin ningún decoro.

A la pelirroja se le atoraba la lasaña ante el comentario del suegro ofendido.

-Pequeño! Oye pendejo cómprate lentes que el angelito ya tiene casi treinta años y debo recordarte que te guste o no soy su esposa. Te lo deletre lo de las guerras no habría tenido sitio si la pendeja de tu gemela no nos estuviese jodiendo a todos!-

-De esa puta me encargare yo mismo, eso te lo juro! Pero desde ahorita mismo te advierto que si te atreves a hacer sufrir a mi hijo yo mismo te clavare mi lanza y te juro que no será en el pecho especie de bruja aprovechada!-

Ahí fue lo definitivo a Mitchelle se le fue un pedazo de lasaña por el otro lado y ahora se le dificultaba respirar, aunque ni Athena ni Ares le ponían la mínima de atención, y ella comenzaba a ponerse del mismo color que sus cabellos, rojo escarlata. Mientras que ellos continuaban:

-Eres un mal perdedor y un amargado Ares! Ya superame, soy tu nuera y te diré cuando pienso dejar a tu hijo. Sabes cuándo?-

-No cuándo?!-

-Lee mis labios NUNCA pendejo!-

La del rayo azul hacía por jalar la manga de Saori para hacerle ver que se estaba ahogando, pero la contienda con el suegro les tenía a los dos a fondo. Además como estos ya habían cenado y seguían bebiendo ya la cabeza no les permitía coordinar bien.

-Eres una cabrona y seguro que con esas dos montañas que Zeus te dio, has asfixiado tanto a mi chico que ya no se le irriga bien el cerebro, por eso cree pendejamente que eres el amor de su vida!-

-Pues para tu mayor información, a tu hijo le encanta subir el Himalaya todas las noches!- Le decía esta mientras que le miraba retadoramente, haciendo rabiar a este último. Por suerte Hermes se percató que el color del rostro de Mitchelle estaba por volverse azul y llego a toda prisa para auxiliar a la chica golpeándole no muy fuerte pero eficazmente en la espalda mientras que le lleno un vaso con agua. Saga y Kanon se dejaron venir cuando vieron que algo era extraño en su mesa, que hacia Ares y Hermes ahí con sus mujeres, esa era la gran pregunta.

-Arles qué diablos estas diciéndole a mi mujer?- El gemelo mayor se veía bastante molesto, aunque ni su padre ni su mujer querían montar oficialmente un escándalo en plena boda, así es que sin saber por qué, ambos se miraron retadores mientras que contestaron juntos.

-Nada, no te preocupes!-

Mientras que Kanon se dirigía al Dios del comercio.

-Hermes que paso?-

-Nada, hijo tu mujer se nos estaba ahogando y este par de … Dioses estaban tan contentos charlando que ni la veían.-

Ares y Saori, ya medio borrachos, solo hicieron cara de asombro por no comprender lo que el castaño les decía. Saga tomo a su mujer para evitar contratiempos mejor beber una copa juntos y bailar que terminar montando un circo por tonterías. Ares pensaba criticarles justo cuando una azafata pelirroja con un lindo rostro infantil se acercó y le ofreció una copa agachándose y dejándole puerta abierta en ese provocativo escote en donde más de uno quería echarse un clavado en picada. Al ver lo atractivo del Dios la chica no pudo disimular su interés.

-Desea que le traiga algo más?-

Le dijo con evidente doble sentido, los gemelos y sus esposas se quedaban boca abierta al ver que ese Marte era un bombón que más de una de las meseras querían saborearse. Lo peor del caso era que éste no se reprimía delante de nadie.

-Preciosa.- Se puso de pie y tomo a la chica de la mano llevándosela a un sitio menos concurrido.

Hermes no podía aguantar la risa al ver la cara de frustración de los cuatro, mientras que Mitchelle volvía a su vaso de agua, Saori y Saga tomaban rumbo en la pista entre esos sonidos violentos pero que al ver a la novia bailarlos le parecieron exquisitos. Mientras Kanon se tomaba un refresco, el géminis había decidido no beber alcohol debido al avanzado estado de embarazo de su chica por si acaso.

La pelirroja le preguntaba al Dios del comercio.

-Dígame señor Hermes en todas esas vidas de ocultismo y de iniciados, no habrá creado alguna posición mágica. Sabe cómo la que le dio a Perséfone para hacerla humana, digo pero para Ares.-

-Quieres hacer humano a Ares?-

-No! Solo quisiera que se le quite lo pendejo y lo penible.-

-Hija los milagros son propiedad intelectual de la Fuente, a los dioses del olimpo nos rige el destino inevitable.-

La embarazada se rascaba la cabeza en señal de decepción y estrés. -Vaya mierda!-

Aunque el Dios insistía.-Pero pequeña pídeselo a la Fuente, quizás te lo concede.-

-Ya lo hice y me dijo que no!-

Aunque Kanon no se resignaba -Y yo que creí que la Fuente era súper poderosa.-

- Ya lo sé, pero dice que la pendejez es parte del libre albedrío.-

Bueno ante lo inevitable los tres subieron sus vasos en señal de brindis, ni modo hay cosas que no pueden cambiar. Entre los que no cambian estaba Susana- Deméter quien estaba decidida en aproximarse a los novios para dejarles dos que tres puntos en claro. Justo cuando pensaba hacerlo la bella Diosa Afrodita se acercó mientras que Dionisio hizo una disimulada señal a una de sus meseras, quien no dudo en acercarse a Susana y ofrecerle un hermoso coctel servido en una coqueta copa toda colorida y bien decorada. La rubia estaba por rechazarla cuando la chica le dice.

-No tiene alcohol señora, o prefiere una con vodka.-

La Diosa no dudo en tomar la hermosa e inocente copa mientras que la pelirroja bella y el Dios del vino se sonrieron con total discreción. En un instante él le hablo vía cosmos.

-Es un sedante o que es?-

-Sedante? No Frank eso no sería justo, lo que le he preparado es un des inhibidor, esta se cree que es inmune a los deseos. Pero mi formulita le sacara a flote todos esos deseos primarios que ella trata de tapar.-

-Pero Afrodita, que haremos si nos monta un espectáculo aquí mismo o si se pone agresiva.-

-No te preocupes querido, en caso de urgencia el caballero Shion la sacara de aquí en total discreción.-

-Porque le has dado eso?-

-Porque necesita darse cuenta que ni ella es inmune al deseo, y espero que con eso deje ya de criticar las actitudes de su hija.-

-Por todos nosotros que la deidad en turno nos ampare.-

Ya todos los caballeros y sus parejas bailaban en la pista aunque los ritmos oscilaban del rock pesado al heavy metal el ambiente era divertido y después de una buena cena y con esos coctelitos sabrosos pues a saltar se ha dicho. Shion y Dokho seguían vigilando sigilosamente al objeto de sus terrores, para poder tomar cercanía el antiguo patriarca le pidió a Shaina que bailase con él. Bueno en realidad éste casi le arrebato a la cobra de los brazos de su sorprendido esposo, quien al ver que se trataba de su maestro pues se tuvo que morder la lengua y aguantar como si nada.

La cobra se inquietaba de la actitud del lemuriano. –Maestro no cree que exagera un poco, si la boda ya se consagro.-

-Shaina hija créeme en el campo de batalla ninguna acción es exagerada.-

La cobra sintió que se le saldrían los ojos de la impresión, como que campo de batalla, se preguntó si el Sake no habría sacado de la cordura a su antiguo patriarca. Por el otro lado Ángela ya se sentía un poco mareada de dar vueltas por el mismo sitio, ya que Dokho le había pedido amablemente el permiso de Shaka para bailar con su novia por causas de alto riesgo. Sin duda el antiguo maestro de libra no le quitaba la vista de encima a Susana, la diosa se puso de pie después de bajar su copa vacía dejándola en su mesa y así tomo rumbo hacia los novios. Inmediatamente Shion reacciono enviándole un mensaje vía cosmos a Aldebarán quien venía de salir del baño y se cruzaba con la mujer, de inmediato el Torito la tomo del brazo sorprendiéndola, mientras le decía muy caballerosamente.

-Bailamos mi señora?-

Ella quiso negarse, pero extrañamente se sintió un tanto mareada y como el de Tauro la jalo hasta la pista pues no le quedo de otra que fingir su mejor sonrisa y semis saltar. Era lógico que no deseaba quedarse ahí saltando con el grande y atractivo brasileño… pero que estaba pensando ella, como que _grande y atractivo_?

En fin se dio cuenta que los novios bailaban locamente en la pista así que hizo sus mejores esfuerzos por conducir al torito lo más cerca posible. Estaba ya a escasos centímetros de un Hades distraído y metido en sus ritmos locos justo cuando Aiora la jalo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo para conducirla por otra parte de la pista. Tenía ganas de encender su cosmos y patear a ese caballero de carita de angelito y hermosos ojos verdes, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Como que carita de _angelito y ojos hermosos_?

Algo estaba pasándole y era de lo más extraño, pero en unos segundos encontró tremendamente atractivo al mismísimo Hades ( y quién no?) pero eso era imposible, trato de centrarse justo cuando observo como su hija comenzó a besarse apasionadamente con el Dios del inframundo sin ningún decoro en la pista, y lo peor éste le ponía la mano en el trasero a su niña sobándoselo de manera insinuante. No supo si fue envidia u odio pero decidió dejarse de preámbulos y darle una paliza a su hermanito por descarado. Así que se hizo paso entre unos insistentes caballeros quienes intentaban disimuladamente cortarle el paso a como diera lugar, todos perfectamente coordinados por Shion quien no soltaba a Shaina, pese a que esta ya se veía con todas las ganas de irse a los brazos de Mu.

Susana era persistente y se dio paso entre todos los estorbos que se le presentaban, inclusive Poseidón pensó que quizás un tenedorazo en las nalgas la disuadiría de ir a su evidente objetivo. Gabrielle se inquietaba al verla ya a escasos treinta centímetros de la pareja.

-Julián quieres que le mande una de mis ilusiones del inconsciente?-

-De querer si quiero mi amor, pero por desgracia si está loca se pone a gritar arruinara el evento y no podemos permitírselo.-

Justo cuando estaba estirando su mano para atrapar el brazo de Hades sintió unos brazos que la tomaron de la cintura, pero con más fuerza, una fuerza casi dominante. De inmediato se encontró cara a cara con él.

-Dokho, que pretendes?!-

-Bailamos mi Diosa.- Le dijo mirándole a los ojos con esa mirada firme de tigre dominante, misma que le hizo estremecerse y dejarse jalar sin ninguna oposición de su parte, hasta donde el caballero de libra quiso conducirla, y esto era del lado contrario a donde se encontraban los novios, dejando por fin bastantes metros de distancia. Poco a poco fue llevándola con el ritmo salvaje de más en más lejos de la vista de incluso los invitados.

Ángela ya bailaba, o más bien se desinhibía con Shaka en medio de la pista y no era la única hasta Aurora había convencido a Camus en vivir la experiencia de ritmos pesados con ella. Sorrento sentía que su cabeza explotaría esos acordes no tenían nada que ver con sus suaves y mortales melodías, pero el ver a Constanza reír y divertirse de esa manera montando grupo con sus hermanas y el resto de los chicos, le hizo dejar de criticar aquello y simplemente fluir con el ambiente positivo del momento.

Mitchelle estaba cansada el vientre le pesaba demasiado, aunque le dio un poco de tristeza le dijo a Kanon que necesitaba descansar, y aunque ella insistió porque él se quedase, ni en sueños la pensaba dejar irse a dormir sola, además él también estaba fatigado. Fueron a despedirse de los novios quienes comprendieron en el acto la situación y después tomaron rumbo fuera del salón con dirección al ala de las habitaciones del grupo. La pelirroja sentía que la espalda le dolía bastante, y Kanon le daba un suave masaje mientras andaban justo cuando, escucharon unos gemidos bastante placenteros. Se miraron extrañados y se acercaron haciendo el menor ruido posible para después presenciar algo que les dejo con la boca abierta.

Dokho estaba contra un muro mientras que Susana-Deméter, le besaba y lambia con ímpetu su pecho desnudo, su camisa estaba en el suelo los botones rodaban por todos sitios, era lógico que se la habían arrancado de golpe. Mientras la rubia dejaba al descubierto sus senos rompiendo la poca resistencia que le quedaba al caballero de libra.

Mitchelle le hablaba a su esposo vía cosmos para no hacer ruido.

-Es…-

-Dokho! Por todos los cielos es Dokho de libra y se está enchufando a la mustia.-

-Kanon! No le digas así!-

-Tienes razón mi muñequita, lo siento. Se está empalando a la bruja.-

-Bueno creo que eso suena peor.-

-No, no, no mira si se la está…-

Ahora Dokho penetraba a Susana ahí mismo contra la columna en un juego salvaje de embestidas y besos ardientes, a unos ritmos desesperados mientras que ella se dejaba hacer totalmente desinhibida y deseosa de desahogar sus deseos con ese hombre que le imponía y que a la vez le intrigaba.

Mitchelle sintió que si seguía viendo aquello terminaría por violar a Kanon y no estaba muy equivocada, ya que con esos calores hormonales de su embarazo cualquier roce que su chico le profiriese la ponía salvajemente al punto. Así que lo jalo del brazo rumbo a su habitación con las claras intenciones de no dejarle dormir en toda la noche y el géminis feliz al comprenderlo.

Mientras que el tigre y la diosa llegaban al clímax explotando sin ningún decoro cayendo ambos sentados en el suelo, muertos de cansancio. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio tratando de tomar aire después de todo aquello. Ella se sintió vulnerable y nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Quiso ponerse de pie para irse, pero él la jalo de regreso al suelo haciéndola caer sobre sus piernas para mirarla a los ojos y decirle.

-No te vayas, pasa la noche conmigo. Por favor Susana.-

-Lo haces para disuadirme de…-

- Me gustas a morir y me encanto lo que hemos hecho, quisiera que no terminase así… quieres?-

Ella lo miro a los ojos con un aire de ilusión.

-Está bien, en tu habitación o en la mía?

La de ella estaba más cerca, y ambos tenían deseos que querían realizar uno a uno sin restringirse de nada.

La mañana venia asomándose por el horizonte después de tanto beber y bailar, algunos caballeros y sus parejas volvían a sus habitaciones otros seguían la fiesta. Hades y su amada decidieron disimuladamente escaparse del salón y caminaron por toda la playa hasta que se encontraron en un hermoso acantilado junto al mar. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo apoyando sus espaldas en una gran piedra mientras abrazados contemplaban el amanecer.

-Sabes mi reina no creo que en milenios hayamos tenido un día tan magnifico como el que hemos vivido.-

Ella se sentó sobre él mirándole de frente y enredándole sus piernas en la cintura de manera insinuante mientras que se lanzó directo a sus labios como queriendo fusionarse en aquel beso. Así decidieron que mejor se fusionarían de la manera que más les gustaba a ambos y se entregaron completamente el uno al otro.

Por primera vez el señor del inframundo, aquel que odiaba la luz del sol, amo y bendijo al astro rey quien le cubrió en su desnudez a él y a su reina con sus rayos como una manta de terciopelo dejándole apreciar en todo su esplendor la belleza de la mujer que tanto amaba. Para después quedarse ambos dormidos, ahí mismo sin el más mínimo pudor en total seguridad, ya que eran conscientes que era una playa privada propiedad de Julián.

A ciertos metros de distancia Julián y Gabrielle tomaban el ejemplo de los novios, las ropas en el suelo, mientras que ella recostada en la arena le esperaba ansiosa, no sin que el millonario, quien ya estaba de rodillas acercando su cuerpo al de su chica hiciese una que otra observación.

-Me pregunto si Hades es consciente de lo que pica la arena de mar sobre todo en el…-

Mientras que Gabrielle solo atino en jalarle del cabello para que no tardase más en besarla y de una vez por todas mejor se callara.

Otros que estaban reposando después de una buena sesión de ejercicio del placentero eran Saori y Saga, la peli morada se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana mientras observaba desde ese sitio su magnífica vista a la playa. Él se preocupó de ver como en un instante los ojos verdes de ella transmitían una inmensa angustia.

-Preciosa vuelve a la cama, te ves inquieta. En qué piensas?-

-La tregua ha terminado mi amor siento en mi corazón que Eris y la Sombra nos esperan con rabia. No tardaran en atacar.-

Él se sentó en la cama, solo llevaba las sabanas encima y con su mano le insinuó a su mujer de volver junto a él y esta lo hizo buscando consuelo en los brazos de su gemelo.

-No te preocupes preciosa, estamos listos.-


End file.
